The Child Bride
by Rosebud on Royal Icing
Summary: A young elf girl raised by humans discover that she is the destined girl who will tilt the balance of the universe itself. The child she will give birth to is fated to rule the world. Demons, fae creatures as well as humans alike are racing to make her their bride. One elf prince in particular is very determined. NuadaxOC. Smut.
1. Prologue: The Seer's Visions

**Author's Note: This story is Rated M for a reason. I will write smut, hopefully lots and lots of it. XD Also, expect some vile language here and there. I am also a HUGE movie buff so yeah, I will include a lot of that stuff in here. This story is slightly inspired by the manhwa, Evil's Return and the rest is all my imagination.**

**I don't read the comics so I really don't know all that much about their universe. Forgive me if I make the common ignorant mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I will only do this once. I do not own Hellboy. **

* * *

Prologue

Eons ago, during the time when men, elves, trolls and fairy folk lived together in harmony, a lady seer was born. She grew up with a gift to foretell the future and the possible paths that could occur based on the decisions people made. Men, elf and all the creatures of the world revered her and her magnificent gift and they constantly asked for her assistance in predicting their future. Because the seer was generous and kind hearted, she told everyone who asked for her predictions whatever it was that she saw in her visions. Always though, she warned, telling them these predictions may not necessarily come true. "It is all based on what you choose to do," she would say, "Your actions will determine the path you take."

One day, sometime when Men who had been created with a hole in their hearts decided to conquer lands that weren't theirs, the seer was visited by a vision unlike any other.

"A day will come when a child pure of heart and body will be born into this world. A Divini elf, she will be the destined child to have pure blood running through her veins. It is her destiny to give birth to a son who will then grow up to become the ruler of the world and tilt the balance of the earth as we know it. All parties, elf, troll, men and demon alike will join the crusade for this virgin. Only one will succeed in planting his seed within her. Only one will become the father of the Chosen One and rule the world before his son comes to power."

Everyone heard her voice and elves, men and all the magical beings bid their time waiting for the prophesized child to be born. The seer, sensing danger, immediately warned them once again. "Remember, it is your actions that will bring about the future. Choose what you will do wisely."

The day came when a Divini elf maiden bled her first cycle and the scent of her innocent blood carried on for miles around, alerting every single male of royal blood in the entire universe. Fearing for her life, the Divini elf maid ran into the woods to hide from all her pursuers. One warrior elf followed her and he became her guardian.

Swarms of demons, men and other magical creatures searched for her, tearing down all in their paths. When they reached the forest, the warrior elf fought hard to protect the destined virgin.

"I cannot bear for any more bloodshed," the elf maiden cried when she saw his blood being spilt for her sake.

And so the maiden went to her pursuers of her own will. Everyone fought violently for her hand but only one remained victorious. He was a demon prince clad in black fur from his waist below and with two huge black bat-like wings on his back. He had a melancholic face and long horns that curved like that of a ram's on his head.

This demon, Rafe Son of Lucifer, did not waste any time in planting his seed in the maiden elf's womb.

When her guardian awoke, he quickly searched for the destined girl only to discover that it was all too late.

"Kill me," she begged him, "I cannot bear to carry this demon child! You must end my life!"

The warrior elf, with his broken heart and shattered soul, lifted his sword and grasped the girl into his arms.

"We will meet again, my love," he whispered and then plunged his sword in both their bodies.

They died in each others arms, glad that their love was made clear.

Soon after the death of the prophesized elf maiden, the seer was again visited by another more frightening vision.

"In the very distant future, the day will come when the prophesized child will be reborn into this world. A Divini elf, she will be the destined child to have pure blood running through her veins. Once again, her destiny is to give birth to a son who will then grow up to become the ruler of the world and tilt the balance of the earth as we know it. All parties, elf, troll, men and demon alike will join the crusade for this virgin. Only one will succeed in planting his seed within her. Only one will become the father of the Chosen One and rule the world before his son comes to power."

All those who heard her were glad to once again have the chance to become ruler of the world.

"However, this Divini child will not be raised as one of her own. Instead, she will grow up amongst humans, adapting to their ways. Things will be very different then and your will to take action is what will determine this girl's fate. Nothing is set in stone, so be warned that just because you win her, does not mean you will win the world. The previous child was proof enough."

The seer also added that things will be very different now that the prophesized child will be born.

"The world will change tremendously by then and what you see now, you most certainly may never see again. Since the child is being reborn, so will her protector and he will be mightier than before."

Hearing this, all the leaders of the universe were upset at facing such threat in their quest for the pureblood woman. The warrior who guarded her had been fearsome in battle and if he were mightier than before, he could probably rule the world as it is.

And so they waited and bid their time for the day the pureblood girl would be born once again.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the prologue. It's short and brief. I'll write my chapters long though so do not despair. I also got the name Divini from reading The Sovereign Stone series. Well, that's what inspired the name.**


	2. Chapter 1: Outkast

**Author's Note: Well, there's no Nuada yet and the BPRD doesn't turn up either. Next chapter is a promise! Please review me!**

* * *

It wasn't like she didn't know she was different, it had always been blatantly obvious that she stood out amongst everyone she ever encountered. People who actually came face to face with her would be taken aback by her startling appearance; the polite ones would try very hard not to stare, the not-so-polite ones would gawp and gasp and the down right rude ones would actually point and "say" something. Some stupid comment about how deathly pale and "white" she was…How her piercing sky blue eyes seemed to have that almost beastial quality to them…How her ears were pointed, yes, pointed like a pixie's or dare she actually say it, an elf's…Like Legolas from Lord of The Rings.

Good God, for a while she had truly believed she really was an elf…The similarities of her and that Legolas fellow were far more than that of other people. But of course she knew she wasn't an _elf_…Elf! Pah, there were no such things in this world. Her parents had all maintained that she was just like people who were Albino or had some form of genetic anomaly that caused her to look extremely different than normal people.

Well, that was what she had been told to believe. That was what she had tried so very hard to believe in as well. Except maybe when you've already seen countless doctors, surgeons and medical experts, and then go on the internet to look for other people who were like you and have actually turned eighteen and still feel like you don't belong in the world, you kind of already know that you're different. Maybe not an elf exactly…But most certainly different.

Kimberly Skymore sighed loudly as she blew the bangs that covered her eyes as she replayed the scene at school over and over again in her mind. That bastard Evan Summers had flung his unfinished carton of chocolate milk directly at her face at lunch time just now. It had taken all of her willpower not to burst out crying right then and there. Instead, Kimberly had grabbed her best friend, Wilke's, carton of fresh milk and splashed the contents all over Evan's disgusting varsity "jock" jacket. When were people going to leave her alone? Of course, the Neanderthal that was Evan Summers would retaliate in his only form of retaliation; caveman violence but a teacher had witnessed the whole scene and instead of engaging in any physical attack, both were sent to the principal's office.

Kimberly had been scolded for choosing to repay Evan's oh-so noble gesture by the principal but she already knew that even the principal thought she was a freak. Evan Summers the caveman, however, merely had a brief lecture because he was unfortunately the prized quarter back that was an asset to their high school. A tap on the wrist? Hm, lemme see, yep! Guaranteed!

Wilke had been ecstatic when she was finally walking with him back home after the school bell had rung.

"Oh, my GOD, I cannot believe my fucking eyeballs when you threw my milk all down that jerk's jacket!" Wilke exclaimed, his eyes alight with mischief, "It was fucking EPIC! Like something out of Pulp Fiction!"

"Really?" Kimberly quipped, "I was thinking it was more along the lines of Mean Girls, the part where Kady felt like jumping on Regina George in the cafeteria just for dangling Aaron Samuels in front of her."

"That was funny," Wilke replied, "But it wasn't fucking epic! Not epic like when Christian Bale kicked ass in Equilibrium or like when Sigourney Weaver pulled out the alien's tongue in Alien Resurrection!"

"Hm, so you think I'm a total ass kicker like Sigourney Weaver?" Kimberly asked nonchalantly.

"You're kinda like the weakling version of her but yeah, that was pretty cool!" he replied, looping his arm around her neck to hold her even closer. Kimberly lightly punched his arm for the 'weakling' part.

"Hey, you wanna go over to my place and get some pizza? We could watch Prometheus and you can sigh over that Fasterbender guy!" Wilke grinned at me.

"It's Fassbender and you know it!" Kimberly scowled pretending to be furious with him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! We all know your true love is Christian Bale and Johnny Depp!" he drawled then muttering under his breath, "God knows how many fucking times she's seen Public Enemies."

"Wilke?" Kimberly asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yeeessss, Kimmy-kins?"

"Shut up!"

In the end, Kimberly decided against it. Sure, she and Wilke were total movie buffs and loved nothing better than to curl up in front of a sofa pigging out on pop corn and the likes while watching a movie but she couldn't find it in her to watch Michael Fassbender in all his gloriously lean muscular body. Not when Evan Summers a.k.a the resident caveman's scenario was still fresh on her mind.

So instead she declined his offer and chose to go back home. Kimberly was, she reflected in all honesty, completely bummed about everything once Evan decided to go batshit crazy with his chocolate milk.

Staring back into the mirror of her dressing table, Kimberly bit her lip as she observed her reflection. She had midnight black hair, skin that was very white it wasn't like snow at all and these startlingly fierce looking blue eyes. To top it all off, her skin wasn't even smooth or soft looking. It seemed _cracked_ and _dry_ like cracking white wash on the walls of an old building.

Kimberly took in the sight of her slender arms and thighs, of the gently flaring hips and curve of her waist that would undoubtedly be described as an hourglass-like. She also had rather large breasts that fit into a standard D-cup. That was the only thing she thought that wasn't quite so freakish about her.

She had the body most young women would've given their left arm for.

But her deathly white skin and fierce eyes combined with her pointy ears and general attitude always drove people away. And evil pricks like Evan Summers just thrived on torturing her. She wasn't mean or hostile, just mostly shy and quiet (well, around people she didn't know of course).

Kimberly snorted as she began to pull her hair roughly into a messy ponytail. Why was it that she couldn't get over the whole social status quo thing at school? Weren't all high schools like that? Jocks with cheerleaders equals to high school royalty and the Star Wars fanatics and drama club members were total nerds and geeks?

But with her she knew she was the extreme case of abnormality. She wasn't just another fat pimpled girl working part time at Jack in the Box who wrote poetry about Edward Cullen during her free time. No, Kimberly was far worse than that.

Heck, Wilke was also a freak but even he wasn't as ostracized as she was. At least, he had people, normal, semi-popular people who would approach him and talk to him. Maybe even greet him in the halls if they were feeling particularly generous. By the way, Wilke stands at six foot two in height and is rather thin and lanky in appearance. Oh, he also has dreadlocks which are dyed ebony and dark green which he always ties up in a ponytail and he wears a piercing on his nose as well as several others in both ears. He claims to look like a goth cum steampunk kid but he says that he feels more like a hipster.

But anyway, speaking of freaks, Wilke was at least human looking. Kimberly looked like someone poured a bucket of ivory white paint all over poor Leogolas and let him dry with it until it cracked all over and then gave him a pair of tits with a black wig. Poor, poor Legolas. Even he was undoubtedly prettier than her which probably should amount to her being called poor, poor, _pathetic_ Kimberly.

"Kimberly, honey, dinner's ready!"

"I'll be right down, Mom!" she yelled back not taking her eyes off of herself in the mirror.

Finally she sighed once more and turned to go downstairs.

"Hey, Kim, I just finished making your favorite; lasagna with extra cheese on top!" Violet, a lady in her mid forties exclaimed cheerfully when she caught sight of her daughter.

"Mm," Kimberly replied unenthusiastically.

It was only that one sound but Kimberly knew it was a mistake to let Mom hear it. Especially since she'd just made lasagna which was apparently her most favorite dish on the planet and wild horses couldn't drag her away from platefuls of lasagna if she knew Mom was making it.

"Kimberly?" Mom asked slowly, gently.

"…."

"Was it that Rita girl you told me about?" she implored, the steam of the lasagna wafting over her face as she stood and held onto it while facing her daughter.

Kimberly shook her head.

"That Summers boy then?" Mom asked tentatively.

A nod.

"Oh, honey, what did that awful boy do this time?"

Kimberly's eyes flashed but it wasn't in anger. It was in pain and hurt and it was all Violet could do not to just put the lasagna down and hug her daughter for the hurt she was feeling.

But Violet let Kimberly speak first.

"He poured his chocolate milk on my head and proceeded to call me a freak," she mumbled, swiftly turning her eyes down.

"He did that to you? Well, I never! I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind when I see him tomorrow at your school!" she cried out furiously, slamming the p-late of lasagna on the kitchen counter.

"No, Mom, please don't!" Kimberly said exasperatedly.

"Well, we can't just let him walk away unpunished like that!" she cried.

"Mom, I poured Wilke's milk all over his jacket when he decided to go all caveman on me!" Kimberly explained, her arms flailing as she did so, "Evan Summers and I both had to see the principal then and you know she thinks I'm a freak too and that she secretly lusts after Summers."

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Violet shrieked, pulling a face.

"Yeah, well, everybody at school knows it. That tight lipped witch always goes out of her way to bait Summers and the only one who's too stupid to notice it is Summers himself! She's forever batting her eyelashes at him, making goo goo eyes and calling him in this simpering sweet voice 'Mr. Summers!' Ack! You'd barf all over the floor if you could see her in action, Mom!"

Wrinkling her nose, Violet said, "Of that I have no doubt."

Both women snickered at that and Kimberly felt decidedly better about everything. Besides Wilke, the only person she could truly pour out her heart to was her Mom. Violet was just such an awesome Mom and a great friend.

"At least let me hit him over the head with my frying pan," Violet pleaded mockingly, "I could just slyly drive by your school to pick you up and knock him over as I pass him by!"

Kimberly laughed at that but shook her head.

"No, Mom, you don't even know what he looks like and I doubt a tiny thing like you could knock that behemoth of a Neanderthal over!" Kimberly said as she gingerly scooped some lasagna with a spoon. "And anyway, you know perfectly well you never pick me up at school! I always walk back with Wilke."

"Bless that sweet Wilke!" Violet hummed happily as she once again picked up the lasagna and made her way to the table. "I don't see why the two of you can't go out with each other. I'll admit he's no Christian Bale but he's still pretty charming if you ask me."

Kimberly rolled her eyes for the nth time when she suggested Wilke be her boyfriend.

"Mooooommm! That would be like, incestuous or something equally sinful and disturbing!" Kimberly cried, piling up her plate with lasagna. "Wilke's a friend. Just a friend. Dating him would be totally weird. Besides, he likes another girl at school."

Violet made a face at that.

"Don't tell me it's that Angelica slut," Violet said in tones of disapproval, "Why I saw her clothes fall off of her while she was walking out of Pendergasts' just a couple of nights ago! And the pub goers there were telling me that she was in the company of three boys, all of which disappeared with her in the ladies'…"

Angelica Matthews was the local slut that almost all the boys and sometimes men would go to if they wanted to slake their lust. She was known as the Deflowerer of Virgin Boys, the Black Queen Slut, the Despoiler of Innocence and Kimberly's personal favorite, the Skanky Crack Whore.

"Look, Mom, I don't approve of him chasing after some skanky crack whore either," Kimberly said carefully, as she thoughtfully chewed on her lasagna.

"But the thing is, I think Wilke is going to have to make the wrong decisions himself," she continued, "In matters of the heart, I think it's best to leave it be. No point getting into other people's heartaches. And besides, Wilke is like a brother to me."

"While I do agree with you on some points I still think somebody should point out to that boy Angelica's, er, finer qualities, shall we put it?" Violet said as she mimicked a Southern accent.

"Jason! Come down and eat your dinner!" she called over her shoulder.

A few minutes later, a young boy about the age of eight came downstairs and joined them at their table.

"I heard from Billy Summers that his brother spilled chocolate milk all over you at lunch time today," Jason said carefully, eyeing his rather unique looking sister. "And I told him his brother was a Neanderthal. Billy didn't understand what that was."

Kimberly chuckled mischievously at his comment and winked at her younger brother. Of the two of Violet's children, Jason was the one who looked like a normal human being. Her baby brother had blonde hair and blue eyes and even at his age he showed signs of being quite the strapping fellow. Kimberly never hated him for his normalcy of appearance, and she loved the boy dearly.

"Well, how can a caveboy understand human speak. His brother barely knows how to spell 'freak'!" Kimberly muttered disdainfully and then grinning at Jason, "He spelt it 'freek' when he carved it on my desk!"

All three guffawed at the expense of Evan Summers who may have been beloved and celebrated within the walls of their local high school but was most certainly despised in their household.

"Good night, Mom," Kimberly said as she kissed her mother's cheek and then turned to Jason to ruffle his hair, "Night, squirt!"

"Night, Sis!" Jason cried as he bounded up the stairs.

As Kimberly made her way upstairs to her room, her thoughts lingered on Evan Summers and Angelica Matthews. Now that would be a match made in Hell. Kimberly couldn't have thought of a more unlikely pair that deserved each other. Angelica was the local prostitute and Evan was the jerk face idiot who caused everyone a lot of grief.

Despite the fact that Angelica was a total slut and slept with nearly anyone who had a penis (sometimes ones who didn't as well), Kimberly had never really spoken to her. Like a lot of people, Angelica kept away from her but from what she could see she knew how madly in love Wilke was with her.

"Have you heard her speak before, Kim?" he'd asked one day after he had talked to her at the pub Pendergasts', "Her voice sounds like butter and gravel…Her skin is so smooth and creamy and her tits –"

"Eww, okay, stop!" she'd cried going nearly blind with the disgusting images he'd put in her mind with that kind of talk.

She had teased him then and he had frowned at her when she called Angelica a skanky crack whore.

"I don't care if she sleeps with a lot of men before she gets to be with me," he had impatiently explained, "'Cuz when she does decide to be with me, I know she'll stop doing whatever it is that she does."

"And how do you know for sure?" she'd countered.

"Well, I think she can't still want to go from bed to bed once she's found true love. I mean to love her. The way a man loves a woman. Now even a woman with loose morals couldn't resist that, now could she?"

The way he had spoken about her like that…All romantic and lovesick had made Kimberly smile serenely at the end of their conversation. She knew Wilke had always been a sucker for the bad girls, said they seemed like lost souls in search of peace and love. While she couldn't understand what he saw in Angelica aside from her obviously scandalized body, she did understand the feeling of wanting to tame a rogue.

It had been constantly on her mind ever since she was old enough to start liking boys. She was ten when she first saw a boy she liked. In her child-like mind she had thought she was going to marry him one day. He was a nasty one, however, and he used to tease her about her looks too but he was never cruel and she had thought what they'd had between them was merely friendly rivalry. Oh, well when she confessed he'd hid behind his desk and refused to speak to her after that. It was embarrassing!

That was her first love and ever since then she hadn't yet found that feeling with anyone. Wilke, although charming and quite cute (not Brad Pitt cute but more of an Adam Brody cute) himself was just like a brother to her. Kimberly began to feel a yearning for something more than calf-love. She wanted to fall in love with someone and have that man sweep her off her feet.

Despite her yearnings for love and such, no man wanted her in return. She was that freaky white faced girl that everybody just seemed to recoil in repulse or in anger. Ironic that she, a virgin and overall good girl couldn't even have anyone to take an interest in her and the town slut Angelica is at the receiving end of a passionate love. Well, if not love then at least a strong feeling of attraction by Wilke.

"Why was I born this way? Why do I look like such a freak?" she asked her reflection once more.

When she was ten, her father died of a heart attack. Violet never wanted to remarry, too caught up in her grief for her dead husband. She was also pregnant with Jason and once the baby was born she simply drowned herself in the role of motherhood. But despite all the taunting and teasing and bullying, Violet had always maintained that Kimberly was just special. She'd shown photographs of her as a baby, pictures of her as a toddler, and even her baby clothes to her. Kimberly never actually asked if she was really their child, but Violet knew her enough. She had always felt like she never belonged.

Kimberly father, Daniel, was a good man. He was kind and sweet even though he wasn't quite so open with his feelings. Kimberly never felt like a freak when she was with him and he had always maintained that she was his daughter despite what anyone ever said.

Kimberly brushed her bangs behind her ear and turned the appendage outwards so that she could see behind it. There was a marking there which had been around since she could remember. It was the shape of a leaf with a swirl in the middle almost like Konoha's sigyl in the manga Naruto but a bit more intricate than that.

"Yep, still there," she muttered as she traced the marking gently with her finger tips.

Suddenly, a gush of wind blew in from her window and Kimberly instantly felt shivers running up and down her spine. She quickly dashed to close it but then a sudden sharp pain throbbed in her head. Gasping, she clutched at her temples and nearly fell down when another searing pain accompanied her. It was then that she heard a sound, like a subtle buzzing ringing in her ears endlessly. Endlessly, endlessly until it seemed like forever when she realized that it was a voice screaming out in sheer pain. It sounded like…Like a man!

"_Remember who you are, child!"_

Kimberly cried out in pain as she saw blinding white lights flash before her eyes.

"_Remember!"_

"_Remember your kind!"_

She realized then that the voice wasn't speaking in English but instead was prattling off in some unknown language. It sounded beautiful and yet hauntingly so. It was the last coherent thought Kimberly had before she collapsed and fainted.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting The Dark Prince

**Author's Note: Okay, so no reviews yet but I shouldn't expect too much since it's only been a day and traffic hasn't been fantastic either. I've decided to persevere and continue writing even if no one's gonna review me. Hey, at least it gives me satisfaction so I'm cool!**

* * *

Kimberly slowly blinked her eyes open as she winced at the bright shimmering light surrounding her. With her mind still fuzzy from being unconscious, she tried to collect her thoughts while slowly pushing herself up with her jelly-like arms. She felt so weak and disoriented that she vaguely wondered if she was already dead.

'_Where the heck am I?_ _Oh, my god! I feel like I just got thrown off that time travelling train from Back to The Future III!'_

"I see that you have finally awoken, prophesized child," came a voice that sounded like molten silver, smooth and deep yet masculine.

Swiftly, Kimberly turned her head to the voice's direction and she gasped as a sharp shot of pain travelled to her head once again at her quick movement.

"You are still unfit to make any sudden movements, child," the voice continued and the sound of footsteps approached her and Kimberly willed her body to scoot backwards in fear of the intentions of this man. She didn't know who he was or for that matter what he was.

Nuada knelt in front of her shivering form and took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger so that he could stare into those unique piercing blue eyes of hers. She looked frightened and confused almost like a wounded doe after one of those bastard humans shot it for the sport of hunting.

"My, but you are so very young, little one," he said as he estimated her age. She looked like she was barely out of childhood. Her body was fuller and curvier than most elf women but what signified her youth was mostly her skin and facial features. Her eyes also held the complete innocence that came along with the youth.

This would be the first time Nuada was looking into the eyes of a Northern Elf, a close relative of their Southern kind but with their own trademark midnight black hair and blue eyes as opposed to Nuada's own golden tinged white hair and his fierce gold eyes. He thought her beautiful and intriguing…Northern elves were said to be nearly extinct and were in hiding. Some even claimed that they had fled the Earth when the humans had contaminated the world with their filth. He vaguely wondered how it was that this little slip of a girl had managed to get herself into the hands of those disgusting humans. The prophecy had never specified how it was that she came to be in the hands of the humans. Perhaps she had been kidnapped by them and kept for their own sick amusement. No normal elf would ever consider living amongst those filthy halfwits. They were not only a parasite to the world but they were also decidedly cruel beings who would stop at nothing to satisfy themselves.

"_Poor, innocent creature,"_ he whispered in his native language, _"What did they do to you?"_

"What in the world are you talking about?" she croaked back at him, pulling away from his hands. Her eyebrows drew to a point in the middle of her forehead as she glared at him.

"You understood me," Nuada said smiling in appreciation, "You can understand the Elvish tongue then. That is good. Perhaps the humans had not managed to completely spoil you with their detestable influence."

"Humans?" she asked in confusion, "Look, buddy, I don't know who the hell you are but what exactly are you trying to say? I don't understand!"

Kimberly glared at the tall statuesque male in front of her who had already risen to his full length. Staring down at her with his startling gold pupils, Kimberly's eyes widened as realization clouded her senses. This was no ordinary man! He was…He looked…My God, my god!

"Oh, my god!" she gasped as she continued to gape at him in shock horror.

"No, not quite," he smoothly drawled, propping a short spear on his shoulder making the blade sing with the movement, "I am Prince Nuada Silverlance of Bethmora and I am here to fulfill your purpose as the prophesized child and bring about the destruction of mankind."

"Huh?" Kimberly stared up at him, barely registering a word he had said. She was still taking in his appearance, drinking in the sight of him. He stood so very tall with his back ramrod straight, his strong features standing out in stark contrast against the white light making them cast shadows across his face and his attire was simply something to look at. He was wearing all black, a pair of pants that reminded her of ninjas along with a shirt that looked like it was tailored to perfection to fit perfectly with his rather impressive physique. He wasn't bulky or large; instead he was broad of shoulder yet quite muscular and lean. He didn't have Wilke's long and lanky look but he still looked like he could be extremely fast and graceful.

Kimberly took in the details of his clothes; the intricate insignia that was etched on his forearm guards and the black leather that corded around his torso as well as on his shins. Whoever he was, he wasn't only extra ordinary he was also very rich. No average Joe could ever afford such an intricate and expensive looking getup. He looked like one of those cosplayers at the ComicCon festivals. Whoo boy, but she'd never have thought that Legolas could ever look like that! Legolas was pretty; this man…elf-creature was well, strangely attractive while exuding a very masculine and warrior-like aura.

His face was something to behold moreso than his entire appearance. A strong nose, pronounced cheekbones, thin lips that seemed to have a dark pigment tinge on them, his eyes too since the dark color encircled his golden orbs. He looked similar to her what with his ghostly white skin that cracked and the intense look of his stunning golden orbs. She had never seen gold eyes before and the look of it nearly took her breath away. This man looked like some imposing arch angel ready to strike her for her misdeeds.

"Am I dead?" she whispered to herself as she shrugged and rubbed at her eyes, "Or am I dreaming? Where is this place? What's up with this guy? Just what the hell is going on here?"

The man who called himself Nuada began to laugh as he witnessed her plight. The laughter reaching Kimberly's ears was a deep low rumble that somehow reminded her of dark woods and snow and all that was nature.

"Little one, you probably didn't realize it before," he spoke, his deep velvety voice surrounding her senses once more, "But I had spoken to you in our native tongue and you, sweet child, understood me perfectly. Now didn't that strike you as a bit of an oddity?"

Kimberly gasped once more as she came to know that what he was saying was true! He had spoken to her in a different language but her mind was too fuzzy to actually comprehend that thought. In fact, now that she had had time to think about it, she realized that this was the very same language that had been spoken to her when she had fell unconscious…And this was the same voice as well! This was the man who had been speaking to her in that unknown language…Calling out to her.

"I heard you…," she whispered hoarsely, "I heard your voice…"

The tall male nodded slightly and turned to walk away from her approaching an open window Kimberly had not noticed was there before.

"Yes, you heard my call to you," he answered, his back facing hers, "It was very difficult to locate you but once I knew where you were it was not hard to do the rest. After all, all I needed to do was wait until you were properly flowered and then claim you as my own."

"You, Kimberly Skymore, happen to be the prophesized child that is said to bring about a new era of the world as we know it," he continued, "The omen has been spoken centuries ago. It is said that a pureblooded Northern elf brought up within the household of humans would one day bear a child that would be the leader of the world and tilt the balance of our fae brethren or that of humankind. She is the child that will determine if the world belongs to the humans, fae or Hell as it were. Every single leader in this universe will be on the hunt for this woman so that they may sire a child with her. The very moment she has become a woman flowered then the hunt has begun and her innocence is in mortal danger."

"You're saying that I am this prophesized child?" Kimberly asked in disbelief, "You're saying that people will want to…to…with me so they can put a baby in me and my kid will be the leader of the world?"

"That is correct."

"Are you fucking with me right now?" Kimberly cursed as she struggled to stand up, her limbs still weak, "Please tell me this is all a joke. Even if there was an omen, how could you even believe such a piece of bull crap like that anyway? What nonsense!"

"It is not nonsense," Nuada replied patiently, "It is the truth. Our people have spoken of this day since long ago and we unlike those despicable humans can never lie. You are who you are, Kimberly Skymore, or perhaps I should refer you with your true name, Lady Silwythe, the Destined Virgin."

"What the-?" Kimberly swore at his explanation, "Look, let me try to understand all this…Earlier before you said that I have turned into a 'maiden flowered', right? What in the hell does that mean exactly? And who are you and what do you plan to do with me? Are you gonna rape me and put a baby in me so that he would grow up and rule the world or something?"

Nuada sighed as he tried grasping onto his patience. A part of him strongly wanted to just go over to the girl and knock her upside her head so she would become unconscious again. She didn't need to know everything in order to fulfill her role in his plans but somehow listening to her human like speech and utter innocence and naivety, Nuada felt compelled to tell her his plans. After all, one needed to trust one's mate in order to ensure a lifelong marriage.

"Have you noticed that you are bleeding?" he spoke softly, he stood in front of her now and they were quite close in proximity, "The female species tend to have menstrual cycles once they reach a certain age. Your time has just arrived. This is what I meant by a maiden flowered. You're ready to make children now that you are of age."

Kimberly's face grew warm as she looked down and sure enough there was golden liquid smeared all over her legs. She hadn't noticed it before when she was on the floor but now she could see it clearly. She had her period! Girls were supposed to get it at about twelve or thirteen but hers never came. Violet and her had been to the gynecologist and the woman had assured her that she was in perfect health and that her menses would soon come. They never did and Kimberly was forced to just think that she was a freak after all in that department.

"Wh…What the hell?" she cried out in mortification, "You shouldn't look! Are you some kind of pervert or something!? Oh, God, this feels like I just gave birth to The Thing in my pants!"

"Oh?" Nuada smirked as he took pleasure in her obvious discomfort, "What is this? Some form of decorum? I thought you lacked all manner of behaving properly since you were raised by that uncouth race. You, dear child, have no right to demand for any sense of propriety what with you and your vulgar words and such offensive dressing! Even the way you dress your hair leaves a bad taste in my mouth. No proper elf lady would ever dress such as you."

Kimberly blushed furiously at him as she tried to cover the stains on her legs from his eyes. He seemed to be taking great joy in looking at her current state of humiliation. And what the heck was wrong with the way she dressed? She only had on a normal slightly baggy t-shirt on, blue jeans and a pair of red and white converse sneakers on. Her hair had been pulled up high into the ponytail she wore the night she blacked out.

"Also, I told you who I am," he lazily spoke, still smirking as he stared at her shapely legs, "I am Prince Nuada Silverlance of Bethmora and I plan to make you my queen. You will give me a son from our union and together we will burn those hideous monsters known as humans and rid them of this world."

Kimberly staggered backwards when she saw the look in his eyes. Those golden orbs had somehow turned a shade darker and his pupils seemed to have thinned to slits giving him a somewhat feral look. Was that…_desire_ she saw in his eyes? Or could it be the hatred he had for humans?

"You wanna kill all the humans in this world?" she yelled in shock at his words, "Are you crazy or something? You can't kill everyone! That would be genocide! You are fucking nuts that's what you are! How can you want to kill all the people in the world? What have we ever done to you?"

Nuada's eyes flashed angrily to her face as he bared his canines at her.

"'We'!?" he barked, "What do you mean 'we'? You are _not_ human and neither were you ever were one and neither will you ever be one! You are an elf, never forget that, child! And humans deserve to go to their doom for all the sins they have committed. The world is not as it used to be because of their disgusting meddling ways. They have corrupted the earth, polluting its soils and ridding it of the one thing that has made this world so beautiful…Us! We, the fae, have always been guardians of the earth and were far more capable of taking care of it than those demonic beings!"

Nuada panted slightly after his tirade but it did little to change the evil look he had in his eyes. It was quite fearsome to be in his presence now and Kimberly nearly trembled in fear as she saw him tighten his hold on his spear. Considering his anger right now, he might be near ready to strike her with if she so much as say another word.

"Those dirty savages have done nothing to benefit the earth," he continued, his tone still hostile and deep with hatred, "They are a selfish race, born for destruction and greed. All they care about are shopping malls and car parks and how much money one makes. They forced us into hiding and exiled our existence completely…Then they conveniently forget the promise they made and continued destroying the world. Don't you dare say that you are one of them, child!"

Kimberly winced in pain as he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her towards him so that their faces were inches apart and his breath fanned her face.

"You are one of us and deep down, you know it too. The humans have never fully accepted you because of your looks, have they?…What did that foolish human mother of yours used to say? Ah, yes, you're 'special' and that you were her 'real daughter'. What a pack of lies…You are an elf destined to be with me and I know you have yearned for this as well. Your heart cried out to mine last night when you first bled."

He then gently touched her cheek with his rough hand and his eyes glowed with an emotion Kimberly couldn't quite place yet.

"Sweet, innocent little virgin that you are, humans have never truly been kind to you, have they?" he softly said, his eyes continued to stare deep into her soul, "They do not care for an abnormal creature such as you. You are different from them and so they hate you for it."

Kimberly's heart started to flutter in her chest as she saw that he was leaning in closer. Was he going to kiss her? Her mind squawked at her. Well, she wasn't going to allow a determined elf Hitler go Nazi on all the humans in the world kiss her! She refused to let her first kiss be taken by someone who made her skin crawl with all his talk of hate and her heart beat a sickening tattoo every time his gaze drop to hers.

With some effort, Kimberly pushed against Nuada's chest in lightning speed, throwing the elf off guard.

"Not all humans are evil! My mother is a kind, sweet woman who has always been there for me! And Wilke, my best friend, is super nice and funny! He's always so kind to me and other people. We're not at all like what you say!" shouting back at him, Kimberly was a bit startled at her bravery to actually argue with the frightening prince.

Nuada also looked surprised by her outburst because he had taken a step back and his eyes widened a fraction. But it was brief and before she could determine his expression his features had changed to a look of casual amusement.

"'We' again?" he smirked darkly at her, "I suppose I was wrong when I thought that you weren't quite so influenced by the humans who have raised you. You really think you're human? You cannot possibly believe this to be true."

Nuada's eyes turned cold and hard the next second and his voice sounded cruel and unflinching.

"You are not human. The humans will betray us, they already have. They do not care for a creature such as you. You are an abomination to them," he told with his eyes boring into hers, "The world will soon be rid of them if you were by my side. We will raise our son to be the most powerful and fearsome ruler the world has ever seen. The days of Men have finally come to its end."

Kimberly suddenly felt cold with dread and fear at his changed demeanor. He had sounded arrogant and mad when he first talked about the humans but now…He had changed. His tone and eyes had all changed. This time he was being very serious. Kimberly knew that she was within close proximity with a very dangerous being. He was like a demon now…Emanating a powerful aura that seemed to cause her a difficulty in breathing. It was as if she were a mere tiny little mouse and he a starving cobra ready to stalk her and sink his venomous fangs in her flesh.

This was no mere grudge against the humans. This was no simple hatred or jealousy. This was a hate that had been brewed long and hard, left to fester like maggots eating away rotten flesh for thousands of years. This was pure raw unadulterated hate for all human beings. It was harsh, unforgiving and the longer Kimberly stared at Nuada she knew without doubt that he had no mercy for all things human.

"Please…," she whispered in fear, clasping her shirt over her heart as it began to beat faster, "Please, don't do this…"

Nuada walked to her and laid his palm on her cheek. The action caused her to flinch and he suspected it was probably because she was cold. He mentally sighed at her fright. A child through and through…Kimberly looked like a trembling little doe, eyes wide with fear as he stroked her.

"Don't be scared, child," he whispered soothingly, his lips brushing her forehead ever so gently, the touch feather light and causing her to whimper slightly, "You need not fear me. I would never hurt you."

Kimberly shut her eyes tightly in anticipation and fear as he continued to kiss her forehead and then slowly drag his mouth to her temple.

"So young and naïve," he cooed, gently taking out her hair tie so he could run his hands through her luxurious midnight hair. By the gods, she truly did have such wonderful hair! No other elf female he knew had dark black hair such as this. She was truly unique and quite the lovely beauty. Hers was an innocent and ethereal beauty. She did not look like a sensual seductress or a drop dead gorgeous female. Kimberly had that gentle sweet almost childlike beauty and everything about her was screaming innocence. To Nuada's surprise, he found that more appealing. He, who had never before deflowered a virgin and had never seen the appeal to do it was now almost clouded with desire for this untouched creature.

Nuada wondered sadly as he recalled that just about a year ago he had been trying to awaken the golden army in order to carry out his plans of war against the humans. That damned demon and his pack of meddling friends had instead chose to oppose him. Even his twin sister, Nuala, decided to throw in her chances with that filthy fish mutant. The elf prince of Bethmora had died along with his sister when she had plunged her dagger in her chest. Nuada had never before been so devastated that they should meet their end in that way.

In the afterlife, Nuada had made a deal with the Fallen One in exchange for his sister's soul and his. A chance to deliver the Devil with all of the humans' souls as well as their own provided that the two of them get another shot at life. The Fallen One had laughed but had agreed mostly because he had wanted to see how Nuada would go about carrying his plan.

"_You will, I have no doubt about it, fail, elven Prince," said the Fallen One, "But I would love to see good sport and since I know you're after that pureblooded virgin, we'll see who gets to plant their seed first. All of my children and all of the humans will be after her. That child will not stand a chance against my forces alone. I want to see how well you do against such might."_

Of course everything was said in that mocking tone of his…and Nuala had been screaming in fear and fury at Nuada. She'd begged and cried, clawed and beat his chest. Nuala had been frantic to stop him in his insane quest for human bloodshed.

"_You cannot do this, brother!" she had pleaded in desperation, "Making a deal with him is a sure way of condemning yourself! We have already died, please, please, let us just go! Let us not disturb the living! Our time has ended!"_

"_Our time has not ended yet!" Nuada growled at her, whipping his head to her and baring his teeth, "I will not simply die in peace when I know my people are suffering and are about to perish! If there is a chance for me to change our way of life then by Hell itself, I will take it!"_

Hissing in anger at the memory, Nuada tipped Kimberly's chin and bent to catch her lips with his.

The instant their lips collided, the very moment his chapped lips touched her soft full ones, a spark was ignited. Both felt something unbelievably otherworldly that could never be explained with mere words. Nuada felt his breath caught, his heart thumping wildly against his ribs, his whole being washed in hot flames as he kissed her. It seemed impossible but suddenly he knew instinctively that this lovely young creature was meant to cross paths with him. She was not only the prophesized child; she was his in every way a male elf could make a female one.

Kimberly had been surprised when he kissed her on her lips. She had been scared and then slowly soothed when he chose to caress her forehead and temple with those chapped lips. Then all of a sudden, he was kissing her and she felt her whole body cling onto him. There was something about the kiss, about his lips and the way he touched her, about how she couldn't help feeling as if her heart would burst into a ball of flames if he were to separate from her.

The kiss was gentle at first with only soft caresses that meant to soothe but soon Nuada parted his lips slightly and slowly traced her lips with his tongue. Nipping at the plump flesh, he let Kimberly part her own lips as an invitation. She was, no doubt, an innocent at kissing because she seemed at a loss and her awkward yet eager reactions spoke of her inexperience. Nuada smirked mentally as he plunged his tongue inside the sweet cavern of her mouth and kissed her, furiously, thoroughly until he had her grasping his shirt and trembling in his arms.

He stroked her tongue with his baiting her to return his actions, challenging that sharp tongue of hers to a duel. Kimberly blushed and tried as best she could to mimic the way he touched his tongue to hers. All thoughts of what a mad man he was disappeared as he continued to swirl his tongue around hers in a furious frenzy that was taking over her very mind. She was overwhelmed by him, his scent, his wide chest, his broad shoulders and the strong arms that kept her imprisoned to him like iron bands.

This man, no, this elf, he was the one she had been waiting for for all her life, she knew it. Kimberly knew it with every fiber of her being that he was meant for her and she for him. Like soul mates…Was that even real?

Nuada continued to educate the young elf in the art of kissing while he let his hands encircle her waist, spanning the curves in admiration. She had a beautiful body, soft and filled with lush curves that were meant to entice any male elf. A body like hers would actually be considered a harlot's body by elf women because she didn't have the slender delicate limbs that most elf women had and were considered popular. Perhaps all Northern elves had a more curvaceous figure than his Southern people.

His hands trailed everywhere as he dragged his mouth to her neck and sucked at the sensitive skin there. Kimberly mewled at the contact and she pushed herself against him in a need to get closer.

'Heh, the little innocent,' he thought, 'You don't even know what I want to do to you.'

His hands came up to grab at her breasts and he gently stroked her. Kimberly moaned when he started to squeeze her large round breasts but when he began to place his hands under her shirt, her mind grew more aware of the danger ahead. His hands stroked her over her bra and then she felt his fingers grip at the swelling flesh that was her cleavage. Nuada stroked the tips of her chest with his thumbs and her nipples hardened immediately at his ministrations. She groaned and panted when he lifted her t-shirt up, pulled the cups of her bra under her breasts so that all of her chest was exposed to him and then cried out when he lowered his mouth to her hard pebbled nubs. He took one tip into his mouth, the initial assault gentle and sweet at first. And then he sucked, hard.

Kimberly nearly screamed at the pleasure he caused, her hands grasping his head as she bent her head to bury it in his hair as he continued to suckle at her breast. She didn't know that men could do that, would even wish to do something like that. Kimberly's knowledge of sex was limited to the very scientific explanations found in textbooks and such. She barely knew about any foreplay aside from kissing.

"Brother!" came a voice that shocked both Kimberly and Nuada out of their revere.

With lightning speed, Nuada had already turned her body, making his back face the door and simultaneously rolled her shirt back to cover her exposed body.

"Step away from her this instant!" Nuala cried in anger as she took in the rumpled state of the elf girl he had in his arms.

"Are you so bent on killing the humans that you would stoop to taking a mere child by force?" Nuala yelled at him as she pulled her brother away from Kimberly, "At least court her properly at first. You cannot just take her in such an uncouth manner!"

Nuada glared at his sister but stepped back from the elf maid beside him giving her some distance. He smirked inwardly as she struggled to adjust her disheveled clothes hurriedly, her face rather a dewy gold from all that blushing.

"Sweet sister," Nuada called out gently, his voice like glazed honey, "You know I wouldn't physically harm her in anyway. Well, at least, not on purpose. She is after all one of us."

Kimberly glanced at the two of them as she pulled at her bra straps so that it comfortably fitted her. She kept her eyes mostly focused on the female elf that had just burst in through the door ('There was a door?') for she had never before seen anyone quite so alike her. She noticed the similarities this elf lady and Nuada had almost immediately. They had the same hair colour, pale white with golden tips and that diagonal mark running from the top of one cheek bone to the other going across the bridges of their noses. Kim wondered what the mark meant, was there any specific reason to it, like maybe a symbol of royalty. His sister was it? Well, it would appear that there were more elves out there besides her. The thought was very comforting.

"I am Princess Nuala of Bethmora," the elf lady introduced herself, sidestepping from her brother to stand directly before Kim. "I am his twin. My brother did not hurt you in any way, did he?"

Kimberly's eyes widened as she took in the fact that they were twins. No wonder they look so alike! And no wonder the identical markings!

"Er, hi. I'm Kimberly Skymore," Kim said stretching out her hand for a hand shake but was met with a blank stare by Nuala. "Ooookay..." Kimberly said awkwardly as she abruptly pulled back her hand. Maybe elves didn't do shake hands? They probably had their own way of greeting.

"Forgive me, young one," Nuala smiled serenely as she began to explain, "But I'd prefer to touch your hand when we are behind closed doors and away from my brother. You poor child! You must be so confused and frightened right now. Hungry as well, I'm sure. Let us dine together in my room tonight. We'll have Mr. Wakefield send us our dinner."

Without another pause the elf princess grabbed Kimberly by her hand and swiftly pulled her out of the door, brushing past Nuada without even giving him the slightest acknowledgement. Kimberly was stammering excuses and she even threw Nuada a helpless look but she was pulled out of the room anyway. She had caught his eye but he merely scowled at his sister and didn't even seem to notice her worries at all.

The door closed with a soft click and Nuada watch his sister and his new conquest leave.

* * *

**A/N: I seriously wished that I knew some Elvish but alas, I am completely ignorant in that department. The only fantasy book that I have read that had elves in them was the aforementioned Sovereign Stone series so I will base most of my knowledge on elves from there. **

**The term Divini was a reference to the Divine that was the political leader of the elves in the Sovereign series.**

**The name Silwythe was actually a real character from those books except of course he was a male elf. And his name was spelled as Silwyth. **

**The timeline for this fic is about a year or so after the events of the second film. **


	4. Chapter 3: More Explanations

**Author's Note: Yay! The third chappy is up! Woohoo! This one took a while. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Nuala quickly brought the young elf girl to her room. She did not care for the startled looks most of Manning's employers cast at them as she rushed to gain some privacy. They needed some time alone in order to clear things up. This poor girl was obviously confused and hungry and scared. It was best to tell her about everything so that she would understand the situation.

"What the-?" the elf girl muttered in surprise as she looked around in disbelief. "Who are all these people? Where am I? I thought I was in some place from the Game of Thrones series or something…This looks more like the MIB office!"

Nuala chuckled softly but didn't answer her; she merely kept on tugging at the girl's hand to follow her lead.

"Whoa!" Kimberly screamed when a large tentacle flew out of a door and nearly slammed into them, "What the fuck was that thing? That was like, the size of the kraken in Pirates of the Caribbean!"

Nuala squeezed Kimberly's hand lightly and kept on pulling until they reached a room with a large white door that had strange markings on them.

"This is my room," Nuala softly told her as she ushered Kim in, "These markings will keep any unwanted people from coming in. Even Nuada cannot enter but alas he is also quiet gifted in the magical arts so perhaps he might know how to break in but not without my knowing."

Kimberly gazed at Nuala's room. It was tastefully decorated with beautiful elegant white furniture and a nice comfortable looking bed. She also had a handsome shelf filled with books that looked like it belonged in Hogwarts' library. They were thick and ancient looking but with still very attractive bindings. Some, Kim noted in fascination, even had jewels and other precious stones engraved on the bindings and covers.

"Sit," Nuala smiled as she patted the spot on the bed next to her.

Kimberly blushed slightly, unaccustomed to such friendly behavior by anyone before besides her loved ones. Suddenly, she felt rather shy with this beautiful elf lady.

"Oh, um, okay," she mumbled as she scooted tentatively on the bed.

Nuala maintained her sweet smile as she began talking.

"I hope you are alright and my brother didn't give you such a fright when he took you away," she asked, concern etched all over her face.

Kimberly flushed as an image of the tall, muscular elf strolled into her mind.

"Oh, no, well, I didn't know how it was that he kidnapped me. All I remember was that I was at my house, in my room when suddenly I just couldn't breathe…It was like the floor disappeared and all I could hear was this voice pounding in my head…Your brother said it was him calling out to me…" Kimberly explained.

Nuala nodded in understanding.

"He told me he infiltrated your house but that he did not harm anyone," said Nuala, "Merely knocked them out of conscious with a sleeping drug manufactured by pixies."

Kimberly sighed and shook her head, burying her fingers in her hair as she messaged her scalp.

"I can't believe this is happening to me…" she muttered semi angrily, "It feels like as if I'd just fallen into a War Craft game or Lord of the Rings fantasy realm…This is so twisted!"

"There, there, little one," Nuala cooed softly as she rubbed Kim's back affectionately.

"Why do you guys keep referring to me as a child?" Kim turned to Nuala, looking annoyed, "I'm not a kid you know! I'm eighteen years old, that's an adult!"

Nuala squeaked slightly at the mention of Kim's age and she looked surprised.

"Oh, dear," she sounded grave, "I did not realize how young you were…My brother doesn't know what he's doing…You are far too young for the likes of him!"

Kimberly frowned at this, "Well, I know that's for sure but you don't have to keep calling me 'little one' or 'child' or whatever else that means 'kid'! It's belittling! Why don't you guys just give me my bottle of kiddy milk and send me to bed with my thumb in mouth, huh?"

Nuala laughed at this and her laughter sounded like tinkling bells blown in the wind. Kimberly thought it was a very nice sound indeed except it was at her expense so that was kind of irritating.

"Forgive me, ch- Kimberly Skymore," Nuala said chuckling, "But to us who have lived for centuries and more, your tender eighteen years seem…Hm, so terribly young."

"You're centuries old?" Kimberly asked in disbelief, "No way! So Nuada is just as old? How old are you guys?"

The question caught Nuala off guard. Rarely do elves talk about their age, they were after all immortal. They didn't like to always keep track of it since elves liked to spend their time wisely doing various works such as ship building, architecture, blacksmithery, sculpting and other educational pursuits. Warrior elves like her brother were usually very absorbed in anything that involved warfare, combats, battle tactics and weaponry. Age was just a number not worth keeping track of.

At Kim's urging look, Nuala giggled and bobbed her head apologetically.

"Well, I'm not quite sure myself the exact number, but if I were to make an estimation, I'd say around…," Nuala's eyes stared above in thought, "Four to five thousand years old…Hm, about that, I think."

Kimberly's jaw dropped at the number. Her eyes widened and all sorts of crazy thoughts flew into her mind. _'This is seriously psychotic! I am sitting and chatting to an elf who claims to be over four thousand years old! Somebody bitch slap me please!'_ her mind screamed.

"Whoa…So you guys really are old…Like older than Dumbledore!" Kimberly's nose wrinkled, "Ew, and to think he kissed me! I made out with an old man! Ancient more like! Ew, ew, ew! Grooossss!"

"Haha!" Nuala's laugh resounded, "So I do hope you understand why I think of you as so young…My brother, I'm sure he feels the same but he is determined to destroy mankind and even if he has to work with Hellboy and his team he is willing to do it. That means he has no qualms with taking a child bride."

Blushing into the collar of her t-shirt, she fidgeted before saying, "Why does he hate humans so much, Nua- I mean, Princess Nuala?"

"It's alright," Nuala said, taking Kim's hand into her own and patted it, "You may call me Nuala if you wish. I would like for us to be friends. And to answer your question, my brother thinks humans are driving us to the brink of extinction with the pollution and destruction caused by them. He has been hateful ever since humans first waged war against us fae and he had to watch many of his brethren die…"

"I see…," Kimberly sadly whispered, "Wait a sec! Did you just say Hellboy!? _THE_ Hellboy that came out to the public last year when he burst through a window!? Omigod! Don't tell me that this is the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense we're in right now!?"

Nuala nodded and Kimberly screamed out loud in glee.

"Omigod, omigod! If only Wilke was here!" Kim cried out in happiness, "He would totally flip at this!"

"So I take it that Nuada and Hellboy aren't on the best of terms?" Kimberly asked, wiping a tear of joy from her face.

"Oh, dear, no," Nuala giggled mischievously, "Nuada nearly killed him when they fought last year. Nuada wanted to revive the Golden Army, a mechanical army that could never be destroyed in order to wipe out the world of humankind. Hellboy tried very hard to stop him. He defeated my brother but refused to kill him. You see, Nuada and I are twins and that means we are bound physically as well as telepathically. You cannot kill him without killing me in the process so I took my own life."

"What? You killed yourself? Then how come you're alive now?" Kimberly cried.

Nuala sighed sadly and she turned away before she began explaining.

"My brother doesn't know when to stop," Nuala spoke, her voice quivering in what sounded like a deep sadness, "He refuses to give up on his goal of destroying the humans. When we both died, we were sent to the Underworld because of my brother's crimes. The King of the Underworld wanted our souls to be eternally bound to him but Nuada had other plans. He made a bargain with the king. If he could make the prophesized child his, then we would keep our souls. The king agreed for he liked competition and if Nuada does not emerge victorious, both of our souls as well as the prophesized child would be his."

Kimberly sat quietly, stunned as the depth of Nuada's determination to destroy mankind sank in. He was beyond mad and she hated him for his utter selfishness. To put Nuala and her very own soul (a stranger whom he'd never met yet) at stake was truly an act of cruelty and selfishness.

Nuala, recognizing the look on Kim's face for what it was, gently squeezed Kim's hand.

"My brother is not an evil man," Nuala said, "But he is blinded with his obsessions. There is kindness in his heart, I can see it still but he is a tortured soul…I do hope that even if you do not become his bride, that somehow, perhaps, you could change him a bit if not completely."

The princess sounded desperate and so sad that Kimberly's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Kim could identify with the elf royalty's worries. After all, she too had a brother and if anything were to happen to Jason and he turned into an obsessed freak, she would want to help him too.

"Usually I can read people's thoughts, the places they've been, what are their hobbies but since we came to be alive again, our powers have weakened," Nuala explained, "I only know that you just thought of your little brother just now…He is a kind sweet boy and you love him fiercely."

Kimberly sniffed and wiped a tear that threatened to spill out.

"I- I want to see him again," she whispered hoarsely, "I wanna see my Mom and Jason and-and Wilke again! Oh, please, please, can't I go back home?"

The elf princess was just about to reply her when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yo! Princess, I heard from your brother that the kid's already awake! I'd like to talk to her!" a gruff voice came through the door.

"Coming, coming," Nuala hummed as she went to open her door.

Kimberly was never mentally prepared to meet the real, actual Hellboy but given that she'd met two elves, a giant cephalopod and few other creepy looking creatures, a big red guy with a tail and horns didn't seem too weird. Nonetheless, her eyes did bug out a little.

"Holy shit! You're Hellboy!" Kimberly cried at the towering form that stood at the door glaring at her. He was really tall and his red tail peeked out from underneath his trench coat. Kimberly could make out the horns he had on his forehead which were filed to short stubs. The effect didn't do anything to minimize his intimidating appearance and Kimberly couldn't help but gulped loudly.

Taking his cigar out of his mouth and blowing a cloud of smoke, Hellboy strode in as if he were right at home, brushing past Nuala.

"Yeah, kid, I'm Hellboy. You get a gold star for that!" he grumbled, plonking himself on the bed next to her and Kim had to scoot away from him to avoid getting completely swallowed by the dent in the bed that he made with his weight.

Kimberly turned away from him to avoid staring because she knew just how horrible it was to be stared at. She still felt rather awkward at his intrusion and brusque manner. Nuala, on the other hand, was welcoming more guests to her room and didn't seem to mind Hellboy's manners or lack thereof in the least. A tall dark haired female barged in, followed closely by what looked like a blue fish-human hybrid.

"Red, you shouldn't barge into Nuala's bedroom like that! It's rude! Sorry, Nuala," cried the woman, she smacked Hellboy upside the head, "And you shouldn't be so mean to the poor kid! Heck, she just got kidnapped. At least, be a bit nicer to her."

"Oh, hello, Nuala," the blue mutated fish-man said bowing a bit at the elf lady, "I've missed you. I mean, I-I, I missed you at breakfast this morning!"

"Yes, I wasn't feeling so well this morning, Abraham," Nuala replied, turning a shade of gold, "But I am a lot better now. The company of friends do help filter my worries."

Kimberly nearly giggled when she saw Nuala nod at him with a blush staining her cheeks. The two of them were acting like teenagers in love, all bashful and incredibly sweet. Suddenly, the whole room seemed a little too crowded and the hustle and bustle of their voices and actions flooded Kim's senses.

"Anyway, kid!" Hellboy barked at her, causing Kim to swiftly turn to look at him, "You're really not worth the trouble! I don't get how we should protect you seeing as you're just gonna end up being that crazy fuck's brood mare!"

"Wha-?" Kimberly said with confusion. _'Protect me? What the hell were these people talking about?'_

"Red!" the human woman cried, glaring at Hellboy.

"What, Liz? It's true! And don't act like you don't know anything, kid! I'm sure Nuala's told you about how we, at the BPRD here, have to put our asses on the line against royalties, leaders of magical creatures and demons alike in order to keep you safe! You're nothing but a bed wetter! I can't even understand how the heck that shithead Nuada could even consider making out with a toddler like you! It's fucked up!" Hellboy cried.

"Protect me?" Kimberly's brow furrowed in confusion as the words sank in, "But, but why?" Just at this moment, Kim decidedly ignored his demeaning nick names that he'd thrown her way.

The blue hybrid decided to pipe up then.

"Well, because you are the prophesized child. We cannot let demons or bad people get their hands on you. The child you give birth to will one day rule the world so the BPRD has to keep you safe," the man explained with his cultured voice, "It's our duty to make sure the world is at peace."

Kimberly sat dumbfounded as his explanations clicked into place. She could bring about the destruction of the world so it was obvious why the BPRD would want to keep her from getting into the hands of evil people. Or evil demons…Natch!

Hellboy pumped his fist in the air in agreement then rounded on Kimberly again.

"There, see! Not only do I have to work with that tight assed Nuada, I also have to babysit a bed wetter like you!" Hellboy said roughly at Kimberly. He took the stub of his cigar and put of the embers by squashing it against one of his horns.

"I-I'm sorry," Kimberly mumbled softly. She was still in shock at the whole fiasco that had happened today and the idea of putting everyone at risk simply to protect her person made her feel too guilty to even argue with Hellboy. It was unbelievable to think that she, the local freak in her tiny town of Happydale, would be the determiner of who gets to own the world.

"Well, sorry ain't good enough, kid!" Hellboy gruffly said, brushing past Liz so he could stand face to face with Kimberly. "If you get in my way, I'll give you to 'em without a single thought! Got it, kid?"

"G-g Got it!" Kimberly stuttered slightly. The red demonic man seemed very intimidating when he was at his full height, hell, he was intimidating any which way. He gave her the evil eye for a couple of seconds longer before grunting and giving her a curt nod.

With a grunt, the tall demon disappeared through the door; his tail swishing was the last thing Kimberly saw of him.

Both the dark haired human and the blue mutated fish called Abraham rushed to her side when Hellboy disappeared.

"Sorry about that!" Liz and Abe said in unison as they both turned to Kimberly.

"He's been quite grumpy since Nuada showed up," Abe explained.

"He's also been very tired lately," Liz chipped in.

"Oh, yes, taking care of twin babies can be very exhausting, no doubt about it," Abe added.

"He isn't normally so rude," Liz said apologetically.

"And though he may act like it, he really isn't bad enough to just give you over to the bad guys," Abe piped up.

"Having to work with Nuada is also a pain in the ass for him so I do hope you understand," Liz said, her voice slow and hopeful.

"And they have been very hostile with one another! Why, only yesterday Red had grabbed the prince by his collar and the elf had thrown him to the ground in less than a second!" Abe cried out rather excitedly, "Manning was beside himself when they were suddenly all out punching one another!"

Laughing nervously at their explanations, Kimberly gave them a weak smile. They were all so nice to her and trying so hard not to make her hate the red demonic man. Shaking her head as she massaged her temples, Kimberly put up a hand to signal for them to stop.

"It's alright. I get it. I just really wish I could go home now…" Kimberly said as she shifted her position so that she could hug her knees.

The picture made both Liz and Abe feel sorry for the girl. It was perfectly normal to feel so scared and confused after you were abducted and went through so many shocking ordeals.

"Well, you'll have to stay here for a while since Nuada says there's already an army of demons after you," Liz said, "It's not safe for you to go back yet and Manning's already got people watching over your family at home. They are trying their best to keep your family and friend safe."

Kimberly looked up at both Liz and Abe and she smiled.

"Well, it still doesn't stop me from worrying but at least I do feel a lot better. Thank you. We've never been properly introduced. I'm Kimberly Skymore," Kim held out her hand to Liz who shook it with a grin.

"I'm Liz Lemon," she joked, "Nah, just kidding! I'm Liz Sherman."

Kimberly decided that she liked Liz immediately. Anyone who watched 30 Rock and could make a joke like that had got to be nice, right? Kimberly shook hands with Abe next with him telling her his full name.

"Abraham Sapien. But you can call me Abe. When I was shaking your hand, I couldn't help but take note of the fact that you er, seemed to have engaged in a somewhat, well, er, intimate w- "

Before Kimberly could retort, Nuala had safely come to her rescue and quickly took Abe away by distracting him.

"Abraham!" she cried out quickly, "Why don't we go for a stroll? I was feeling a trifle bored before my brother arrived back with Kimberly." Taking his arm in hers, Nuala brought a stammering Abe outside with her with much ease.

Liz and Kimberly both looked on with genuine interest as the pair made their exit, their arms linking. Then Liz turned and stared at Kim as if she had done something very weird.

"So let me guess," Liz began, trying her best to sound nonchalant, "Nuada made out with you didn't he?"

Kimberly turned a deep shade of gold as she felt the warmth travel up to her face. How was it that Liz could deduce that with so little a time? Kimberly fought with the images that flickered in her mind as she recalled what the Prince did to her. Heck, she wasn't proud of it but the elf was her first kiss and he was, unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it, very good.

"W-W-Well, I-I…" stuttering and feeling like a complete fool, Kimberly exhaled loudly and hid her face behind her hands in total humiliation.

"Wow! He sure moves fast for an old guy," Liz said sounding not in the least bit impressed, "That wasn't very nice of him…You guys only know each other, for like what? Less than 30 minutes? He didn't force himself on you or anything, right?"

"N-No!" Kimberly rushed in before Liz had the wrong idea, "Um, well, he did catch me by surprise but I am to blame as well."

Liz merely snorted at that.

"The dude is thousands of years older than you. He's at fault," Liz said with finality. She looked quite pissed and Kimberly felt touched at her concern.

"Thank you for your concern over me, Liz," Kim said sounding grateful, "But it's not like I was being especially resistant."

Liz smirked sarcastically but said, "He's still at fault. He's older, more experienced. Anyway, was he good?"

Kimberly blushed again, this time she thought she was going to die of the embarrassment.

"Don't take this wrong way," Liz assured her, "I'm just really curious, y'know? Nuada is pretty much like what Red called him; a tight ass nutjob. I just didn't think he had it in him to actually kiss you first before he, well, erm, do the deed."

"I-I-I I can't say," Kim said, staring at the floor, "I've never been kissed before…So I wouldn't know."

'_It felt really good though…'_ came the unbidden thought.

Liz's eyes bugged out at her confession.

"You've never been kissed!? At eighteen and he was your first?" Liz asked in disbelief, "Girl, do you even know what sex is?"

"Oh, um, well, it's uh, when the, uh, guy puts his you-know – " but Liz waved her hands in front of Kim's face for her to stop.

"You did not just refer to a guy's penis as 'you-know'" Liz retorted, "Wow. They weren't kidding when they said you were an innocent virgin. How come you know nothing of sex? Didn't you have sex ed at your school?"

"They did but my knowledge doesn't go beyond the normal mechanisms of sex," Kimberly tried to explain, "I don't know of what goes on before sex. I know about contraceptives, pregnancy, etc. I just never found the need to learn about foreplay since I've never seen the appeal to do it until…"

"Heh, until today you mean? When Nuada made out with you?" Liz predicted, flashing her a half smile that made her look less pissed off. "I take it, he was damn good?"

'_Incredibly good…'_

"That good, huh?" Liz asked, correctly interpreting the girl's shy blush and silence. She thoughtfully stroked her chin, "Never would've pegged him for the lover-type…But maybe if the two of you are attracted to each other this could prove to be a good thing."

"How?" Kimberly asked in bewilderment.

"Well, if he grows to like you, you could be the missing link to make him see that not all humans are bad. You're like a key to everyone's salvation. You're an elf which means he won't hate you but you love humans and he hates them. But if you could somehow make him learn to appreciate them, then everything will turn out great," Liz explained patiently. "He could grow to learn to love anything that you love."

Kimberly stared at Liz in awe and shock.

"You think that'll work?" Kim asked skeptically, "I mean, this guy is completely obsessed! We're talking genocide here!"

"Yeah, well," Liz shrugged, "It could work. Isn't that how fairy tales go anyway? Big bad guy gets to redeem himself when the virginal heroine melts his heart of ice and changes him to be the ultimate good guy? In any case, I think you would be good for him. You guys make the perfect match."

Kimberly sputtered, "Y-Y-You think we would suit each other? Ew! No way! He's _old_! And he just wants to put a baby in me! It's not like he really likes me!"

Liz threw her head back and laughed at her reaction. The dark haired pyro brought out her hand to ruffle the elf girl's hair in a motherly way.

"Oh, kid," she sighed, "You're really young to know what really matters…Nuada's an elf and that makes him immortal. Nuala told me he is the equivalent of a forty year old in human years but that he's still fairly young by elf standards. You think he's gonna care that you're only eighteen? You're an elf girl and he's an elf _male_. He's not gonna give a shit about age!"

"Oh, my GAWD!"

"Damn straight!" Liz agreed, nodding her head knowingly, "And right now, putting a baby in you may be his priority but who's to say what would be his major concern in the next few days with you. Keep in mind the fact that he's already made out with you. That means he already finds you attractive. Attraction can always grow into love."

Flushing for the thousandth time, Kimberly mumbled a soft, "But attraction can also not grow into anything at all…"

"True," Liz agreed, "But that doesn't mean you should give up on the idea without a fight. I still think you could be our salvation instead of our demise. Think about it."

Kimberly watched the pyrokinetic woman exit Nuala's room.

The words rang in Kimberly's ears. It made sense what Liz was saying but it also gave her chills unlike any other. But everything revealed to her seem to be another piece to a puzzle that was completely different from the last. Why, oh, why didn't she just corrupt herself before this whole thing happened? What good did it do to be a pureblooded, untainted, innocent virgin in times like these? Nothing was what. No good at all. Kimberly "hurrmphed" loudly as she lay down on the bed, kicking her snickers off. She should have been more like that Angelica, the skanky crack whore. Ha! Wonder what Nuada would say to that if he discovered that his brood mare was a total slut, all tainted and dirty.

'Dude would shit a brick!' Kimberly thought triumphantly and with that thought, she drifted into a slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! So Hellboy and his gang (well minus Kraus) finally makes an appearance. Don't worry though! He (Kraus) will ****still **be included in this fic! I liked his character in the film and thought he was a wayyyy better addition than that lame John Myers. I'm sorry John fans! I just seriously detested his character.

**Anyway, points about this chappy:**

**1. Nuala and Nuada's physical bond as well as their usual abilities have somewhat weakened after their revival. It takes a lot to bring the dead to life so they're not as connected as usual. Also, Nuada has lost a bit of ****his **incestuous attraction toward his sister because of their weakened bond. He's still a jealous asshole when it comes to Abe though so expect that in the future.

**2. ****Since this has been a year or so after the events of the 2nd film, Hellboy and Liz already have their twins. They'll show up in later chapters but they're still just babies.**

**3. ****Yeah, Nuala and Abe are heading towards Romanceville. I like the pairing as I think they're cute together. But I will not focus on them much.**

******4. I read in Hellboy wikia that many fans speculate Nuada to be around 40 in human years, similar to the actor who played him (Luke Goss). Also, it is speculated that he and Nuala are around 4000-8000 years old.**

******5. The age factor. Nothing pedo about it. Elves live for a very long, long, long, long time so I don't think age matters that much once they've reached puberty. Also, I think elves would be fairly traditional creatures and maintain old cultures such as males taking very young brides. Hey, Pocahontas married John Rolfe at _twelve!_ I do think eighteen is not quite as gross as that.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: The Courting Begins

The next morning, Kimberly awoke to the smell of something delicious floating in the air. That and Nuala's gentle nudges and probes as well as her soft voice urging the sleepy elf girl to rise were what woke her up. Kimberly gave in to her growling stomach instead of pursuing more blissfully peaceful sleep and got up slowly.

"I'm sorry I slept in your bed," Kim said, stretching her arms behind her head, "I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience."

Smiling sweetly, Nuala busied herself with welcoming a man who entered her room with huge trays full of food. The sight and smell made Kim's mouth water in anticipation. There were kippers and eggs, cheese, croissants, sausages, tomatoes, a whole plateful of English muffins, a huge bowl of strawberries and blueberries, what looked like a container of bread pudding and was that…black pudding she saw?

"Is that…black pudding?" Kimberly asked softly, in complete awe as she stared at the plates and cutlery before her. Licking her lips slowly, she wondered if Nuala was attempting to fatten her up with all these exquisite food.

"Why yes, you know what it is?" Nuala asked sounding pleased but slightly surprised, "I heard from Elizabeth that Americans do not generally eat black pudding. Or kippers and eggs for that matter. These are commonly British, I'm told."

Kim continued to stare at the food without even giving the slightest indication that she heard Nuala.

"Oh, my mom works at a hotel as one of the cooks there," Kim explained, her blue eyes fixed on the black pudding, "She's not the head chef but she's learned some pretty unique foods out there. Black pudding is one of them…She made it last Christmas and me and Jason couldn't care at all if it was made out of pig's blood. We _loved_ it!"

Nuala's laugh tinkled in the atmosphere as she handed a large white plate with silver linings to Kim. Kimberly took it quickly and looked hopefully at Nuala as a sign of asking for permission to start digging in. It would be rude to just stuff your face in without a care in the world. Nuala nodded her consent and Kimberly wasted no time in scooping up chunks of bread pudding, kippers and the black pudding. She piled her plate to the point where it was stacked up like a tiny mountain and began devouring her food with such carnivorous urgency; Nuala couldn't help but gawk at her.

"Slow down, Kimberly dear," Nuala said in amusement, "You might choke yourself."

"Sorry," Kim apologized, her cheeks tinged with a light gold dusting, "I'm just starving because I didn't even have dinner last night…I fell asleep before you even came back from your walk with Abe."

"That reminds me," Nuala said, delicately cutting the food on her plate, "You haven't even changed yet from your soiled clothes, have you? I'll arrange for someone to deliver you some items for a much needed bath and then I will lend you some of my clothing."

Kimberly choked on that as she took a sip of fresh milk, coughing loudly to get rid of the uncomfortable sensation in her throat.

"Your clothes?" she asked slowly, "Are you saying I'm going to wear one of your…your dresses?"

Nuala nodded happily, seeming oblivious to Kimberly's distress.

"No!" Kimberly cried out in protest. Nuala flashed a startled look at the girl in response and Kimberly quickly switched tactics. "Err, I mean, no thank you, Nuala. I would much rather wear just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I'm much more comfortable with them."

Nuala blinked at her for several seconds.

"But, my dear," she said, "Elf ladies never wear trousers. We only wear dresses. My brother would expect that I am to lend you my dresses since it is customary for female elves."

Kimberly stubbornly shook her head in retaliation.

"No," she said, this time with an added sternness, "I will not wear dresses simply because it is elf custom or whatever! And for the record, I don't care what Nuada thinks! He's the reason I don't have any clothes in the first place!"

"But-" Nuala tried to say.

"No," Kim said, getting up from the bed and pushing her plate away. She stood up and asked one of the employers of the BPRD to give her some towels and toiletries so she could go take a bath.

"I'll ask Liz for some clothes instead," Kimberly muttered, "I'm sure she has some clothes that are more to my tastes. No offense, Nuala. You look really pretty in that dress and all but I don't think that's my style."

"Oh, but I think you would be simply lovely in my-" Nuala tried to exclaim but again she was cut off.

"Sorry, Nuala," Kim said, smiling apologetically, "But I gotta take my bath now! I'm starting to feel all grubby like Hagrid from Harry Potter. I'm really sorry!"

She disappeared from Nuala's room to hurry toward a bathroom that was used by the female staff. Kimberly didn't like to linger when it came to washing herself clean since she felt that it was such a waste of time. After shampooing and washing her whole body clean, she stepped out of the shower to dry herself when a towel clad Liz surprised her by suddenly standing directly out of her cubicle.

"Ah!" Kimberly screamed, throwing her hands up in the air in her shock, "God, Liz you frightened me!"

Liz grinned at her, ruffled Kim's hair and stuck her toothbrush back in her mouth.

"Hey," Liz greeted, nodding before turning to the mirrors and looking at Kim through them, "Red and I are kinda swamped with taking care of the kids…I heard from Manning that Nuada trashed all of his agents for combat practice earlier this morning. That jerk's been asking for Red or someone else 'who is his equal' to spar with him since the dude can't go one day without training…Hah, your lost, buddy. But then Abe kinda felt bad for him and now he's the one downstairs taking the beating of his life, I imagine."

Kimberly quirked her brow and went to the next sink beside Liz to wash her face with some facial cleanser. She nearly gasped when the hot water seared her finger tips.

"Ouch," she said softly, jerking her hands back immediately, "So now Abe's still downstairs, sparring with Nuada?"

"Mmhm," Liz replied, focusing on her teeth, "I would go down there myself and give him a whipping if I weren't so busy with the kids. It's a pity…I kinda feel bad about it for Abe but heck, it's not like anyone could calm down that tight assed prick."

Kimberly contemplated that fact. She didn't know the elf prince too well, not enough to know who he would be close enough to and could tone down that bloodthirsty lust of his. Then her mind snapped to the elf prince's twin sister Nuala and she mentally smiled.

"What about Nuala?" she asked, scrubbing her face in circular motions, "Can't she calm him down? I'm pretty sure they're really close based on the vibe Nuala gave me."

Liz shook her head but smirked at Kim's suggestion. She gurgled and then threw her head forward to spit out the mouthwash.

"Yeah, Nuala's pretty much the reason why Abe's down there in the first place," Liz explained, grabbing a hand towel and wiped her face with it, "You see, Abe's in love with her and I mean it in the most serious way possible. The guy is deeply infatuated. And since the elfin prince is a big dick and has like, this retarded sister-complex; he hates Abe's guts to the core. Abe keeps trying his very best to win the dick's approval but he's not budging and Nuala's pretty sad about it, I guess. I don't think neither twin would enjoy seeing each other right now!"

Kimberly was stumped with Liz's explanation, mostly because of the casually mentioned 'sister-complex' Nuada seemed to harbor for Nuala. Kimberly may be an innocent but she did know that there were some unexplainable attractions such as those between siblings that were called 'incest' and that they were frowned upon in normal society. But elves were a different race entirely and based on the way Nuada had commented about her manners and her clothes, Kimberly felt that maybe normal human rules didn't apply with them and that perhaps having relations with your sister wasn't a bad thing in elf society. Could it be? They were brothers and sisters, right? They were twins! Were they doing incestuous things together!? Or probably having incestuous feelings for one another!? Twins, for god's sakes! Twincest! Ew!

"Gross!" she blurted out unintentionally, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth and blushing furiously.

"You said it, sister," Liz said, nodding enthusiastically, "The first time I saw them hug each other and held hands and all; I thought 'Geez, you guys are twins! Get a room!'. But anyway, I need to give Abe a good luck charm with his sparring downstairs. Could you give this to him for me? I really appreciate it."

"Uhm, okay," Kim said awkwardly but she took the small black pouch handed to her by Liz and wondered what was inside it. Reluctant to meet the arrogant elf prince herself, Kimberly's shoulders drooped as she began to walk out of the bathroom but then she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, uhm, is it okay if you lend me some clothes? I don't want anything fancy, just a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt is cool, if it's not too much trouble," Kimberly asked hopefully, twiddling her fingers on the pouch in her hands.

Liz looked sorry when she spoke then. "Aw, I'm sorry, Kim! I kinda accidentally burned all my clothes this morning when I got into a huge fight with Red. The kids were driving me mad and I just blew up! I'm so sorry!"

Kimberly's heart sank but she forced herself to smile anyway in an attempt to cover up. "No, no. It's okay. I can ask somebody else for some clothes. I'm sure I'll find some."

Liz looked thoughtful for a second but then her eyes lit up as she came up with an idea.

"Oh, you could go downstairs to the locker room and get some clothes there for the time being! I'm sure they have spares and it's just right next to the training room. It's quite big and it's got metal doors in front. It's also painted white, I think. You can take your clothes and hop by to the next room to give that to Abe!" Liz said, gesturing to the pouch Kim held in her hands.

Eyes shining at the prospect of wearing normal everyday clothes instead of some dress, Kim smiled broadly at Liz and flashed her a thumbs up. Before running out of the bathroom, she adjusted her towel more securely in case it slipped and thanked Liz with gratitude. There was no one in the hallway and all the weird looking creatures she saw yesterday seemed to have been properly contained in their rooms/cubicles/whatever (thank god).

Kimberly nearly sighed in happiness when she saw a staircase and quickly barged through the door and ran down the steps. Bursting through the doors at the bottom of the staircase, Kimberly looked left and right before she found the two large rooms, identifiable by the huge metal doors it had and how far apart they were. Gingerly stepping out, she was relieved that there weren't anyone about down here either. She wasn't too keen on the idea of having a bunch of guys see a naked elf girl wrapped in nothing but a towel.

'Now which door is it? They're all white and all made of metal,' she wondered in annoyance at Liz's lack of detail. Did the pyro do it on purpose?

Taking a deep breath and praying that she chose the right door, Kimberly knocked one door tentatively. No one answered so she figured maybe this was the locker room. Surely Nuada or Abe would answer if they heard the knock, right? Confident that this was indeed the locker room, Kimberly opened the door…And had the second biggest shock in her whole eighteen years of life.

In the large white room, Kimberly saw Nuada's back to her but the elfin prince was moving swiftly. She realized he was spinning his spear in one hand and then proceeded to thrust it into the air with what seemed like sharp strokes at the speed of lightning. He stabbed the weapon into the air a few times before leaping, twirling, and then jabbing the spear at all the different targets (which were all just basically a bunch of human dummies) in the room. As he continued to paint a picture of smooth physical motions, Kimberly realized she was in the wrong room. _Clearly_. She also realized that Nuada was currently practicing alone, without Abe anywhere in sight. She also remembered, with a lump the size of a golf ball in her throat, that she was only wrapped in a tiny towel that barely covered her thighs. She also realized, swallowing the golf ball with a forced gulp, that Nuada was lacking a shirt and his upper body was completely exposed in all its glory.

_Hombre, this cannot be good!_

As she watched the series of beautiful yet deadly movements flicker across the room, Kimberly couldn't help but notice his state of undress from the waist up, his white gold hair flying about as he went into motion, the way his stone hard muscles seemed to move like liquid marble all over his perfectly cut physique. Her large innocent blue eyes drank in further the sight of his long muscular arms and how lovely the muscles looked as they corded and extended to his broad shoulders, bunching up whenever he poised his spear at different angles. The wide expanse of his chest and that long torso which traveled down to the narrow waist that exposed his taut abs, navel and hip bones that jutted out nicely made her blush slightly.

Kimberly unconsciously licked her lips when she saw him do several back flips effortlessly. There was no question about it. Nuada was beautiful. He was like Lestat from Interview with a Vampire right out of the book. He was like a cold, hard angel with all his glorious masculine beauty. He was Michelangelo's David come to life. Exquisitely, devastatingly _beautiful_.

Kimberly was aware that she had never before looked at a man much less a boy in this way. This was the first time since he had grabbed her and kissed her so forcefully that she felt a warmth spreading all over her form. That suddenly, the room seemed a little hotter and there was this amazing tingling feeling that she couldn't help feel in her feminine parts.

The prince somersaulted before releasing his spear's long form and then twirling the staff around his head vigorously before pulling back in one swift motion. He aimed at one target that was hung up by a piece of rope and then sliced the thing into three sections within a blink of an eye. The action caused Kimberly to gasp in her shocked horror at such brutality and deadly grace. The little sound she made alerted the prince and he was reminded of her presence.

Nuada had noticed she was there the minute she opened the doors but he was too annoyed to even bother with her at the moment. He figured the little fool could just wait before he paid any attention to her. Training was far more important anyway compared to wooing some foolish little human-lover. However, the minute he'd turned to give her his full attention, he nearly hissed and turned away in self defense. What in hell was she doing here clad in that thing? Was she insane? Did she come here to tempt him? How dare she stand there half naked in that pathetic little piece of cloth when she was so beautiful? Did she know what her effect was on him?

"What are you doing here?" he snapped at her, eyes blazing angrily, "Get out!"

The girl blushed and stepped back when she heard his hostile tone but she didn't leave.

"I-I was looking for the locker room and I knocked b-but you didn't answer so I…" Kimberly trailed off, her gaze dropping to the floor as her blush grew even deeper in color.

He stared at her furiously before he took in the details of her flushed face and her dripping wet hair, the creamy white texture of her skin now dusted with a light gold hue from her blushing and then her curves. Gods, but the chit did have such tantalizing curves! Her breasts seemed to be straining against the terrycloth towel she had wrapped around her and the concave curve of her waist resembled an hour glass. Kimberly had a death grip on that towel and she looked to be aware of how dangerous of a situation she was in at that moment. Nuada decided he was glad for it. She would be an utter fool if she couldn't even understand the pent up frustration he had bottled up inside him when he saw her dressed in that.

"As you can clearly see, child," he said softly, his voice held a deadly edge to it, "This is _not_ the room you were looking for so why don't you get out? _Now_!"

Kimberly's piercing blue eyes snapped up to him at his stern and frightening tone. She trembled slightly but refused to simply turn and run lest she will be called a coward. And Kimberly Skymore may be many things but she was most certainly not a coward. Except, why did pouring milk over Evan Summers didn't seem quite as scary as facing an enraged elf prince?

"I was supposed to give this to Abe," she steeled herself into answering him with what sounded like a calm voice, "Liz told me to hand it over to him. She was the one who said I should go here to look for the locker room. I guess I just made a mistake and went in the wrong door instead."

Nuada clenched his jaw, making his facial muscles twitch slightly at the pressure. This woman, no, this little girl was really playing with fire. Didn't she know that the longer she stood there talking about nonsense, the more aggravated he would feel? By the gods, the little fool really didn't have a survival instinct did she?

"Abraham is not here. He left nearly an hour ago," Nuada muttered something under his breath that Kim couldn't quite catch but she managed to make out the words 'weak' and 'pathetic'. "You should leave, _cailín beag_. It is not safe to stay here when clearly you are in danger."

Little girl…He had called her little girl in the elvish tongue once more.

Frowning at his condescending tone, Kimberly squared her shoulders and summoned whatever else was left of her courage and faced him.

"And what kind of danger would that be?" she taunted, fixing her blue eyes on him levelly.

The prince looked briefly surprised at her reaction. It was just a spark in those gold eyes of his, fleeting and a second later it was gone. It disappeared so quickly that Kimberly wasn't sure if she had seen it at all. It was replaced with his trademark superior smirk.

Nuada walked towards the young elf girl with quick wide strides. He was moving with sure rapidity and his speed and panther-like grace seemed to somewhat startle the girl. Her eyes widened and he nearly broke out into a full fledged sinister grin when he saw her fingers grip her towel even more tightly until those cold clammy knuckles were trembling. Oh, yes, she was most definitely frightened by now. She was only trying to put up a brave front. Such determination…

"Careful now, _cailín beag_," Nuada whispered huskily into her ear the minute he was close enough, "You shouldn't toy with those which are undeniably…fatal."

"Are you trying to say…," Kimberly gulped, licking her lips nervously, "That you're dangerous?"

His low chuckle rumbled from deep in his throat and chest and it sent vibrations travelling down her spine. Kimberly could feel how fast her heart was beating as if it were a trapped bird flapping its wings furiously against the metal bars of its cage, ready to take flight at any moment. She gasped when he slowly traced his hand over hers, going up to grip her forearm and jerking her forward until she stumbled into his chest.

Fire burned at her cheeks and she could feel the flames lick her entire body as she fought with her embarrassment. She tried to push herself against him so that he'd let go but Nuada only held his grip tighter, forcing her to stay imprisoned by him.

"I'll show you just how dangerous I can be, little one," he drawled before taking in the tip of her leaf shaped ear into his mouth. Sucking on the pointed tip lightly, Nuada proceeded to use his other hand to encircle her waist, pushing her trembling body forward so that it squashed against his whole length. The hand traveled upwards until it reached the small of her back and there it stayed, just simply holding her there.

Kimberly let out a tiny whimper as the prince continued to assault her ear. Her own trembling hands were holding on to his shoulder and bicep for dear life. She closed her eyes in sheer ecstasy as the sensitive flesh of her ear sent shivers of pleasure travelling down her body. With her wet hair plastered on her shoulders, neck and face, she moaned as her breasts rubbed against his chest when he moved to place trailing kisses from her ear to her neck, to her jaw line and finally to her lips. This time, there was no fear or hesitation on Kimberly's part. She poured almost everything in the kiss, giving him whatever she could, trying her best to please him despite her awkward attempts. Standing on the tips of her toes so that she could reach him better, Kimberly let him ravish her mouth thoroughly.

It felt like heaven served with chocolate pie and a tall glass of Mr Hunky Dory!

Kimberly lost track of time as the kiss prolonged. It could have been minutes, seconds probably but she didn't even care or want to know. So when Nuada gently pushed her away and broke their kiss, the young elf looked dazed and confused. Blinking up at him in her puzzlement, Kimberly saw that he too was just as deeply affected by their encounter as she was.

Nuada looked down to take in the sight of his little bride to be and he felt satisfaction at the sight of her flushed face, labored breaths, bruised lips and her heavy lidded eyes. She looked like a beautiful ethereal creature that belonged in the lush green of forests, surrounded by other woodland nymphs. He was immediately reminded of his promise to his twin sister Nuala; he needed to properly court her first before he made her his bride.

"As wonderful as it feels to kiss that sassy mouth of yours, I do have to honor my word," Nuada said, "I plan to court you properly before I wed you and take you to bed so we can finish all this."

"Court me?" Kimberly cried out, her heart skipping a bit at his implications, "What do you mean by that?"

Nuada flashed her his trademark smirk before leaning in closer to whisper in her ear.

"Why, _cailín beag,_" he drawled huskily, sending shivers of pleasure through her as his warm breath fanned her neck and ear, "I mean to make you fall for me completely."

Nuada placed a kiss on her forehead as he held her chin in between his index finger and thumb. The heat of his lips on her forehead somehow made Kimberly shut her eyes at the sensation. He was so gentle suddenly and it made her breath caught.

"I have decided," he said in his voice that sounded like a mixture of smoke and gravel, "I will take you out to _Fo Gheasaibh Coille_ and let you see true beauty untainted by Man. You will love it there, I'm sure."

"The...Enchanted Forest...?" she questioned, pulling a face, "You want to take me to a forest for our, um, 'date'?"

Nuada laughed lightly but he continued to maintain the seductive glint in his eyes.

"It is called enchanted for a reason, little one," he said, smirking devilishly at her, "The _Fo Gheasaibh Coille_ is no ordinary forest. No human has ever threaded its grounds for over ten thousand years. I myself find that the forest makes me feel like a fish out of water. However, there's no place quite like it on this earth."

Kimberly giggled at his admission to feeling out of place in a forest. It just somehow seemed so ironic considering that Nuada believed humankind needed to die for the sole reason of destroying nature and yet he himself did not seem to relish living in it.

"What is it, _cailín beag_?" Nuada asked when she giggled.

"No, it's just...It's funny that you feel out of place in an enchanted forest when you're fighting so hard to keep it safe from humans. You don't like shopping malls and buildings because people cut down the trees and destroy the lands in order to build them and yet...You yourself don't even like living in a forest...do you?"

It was almost like magic, the way his facial expression transformed before her eyes after she'd finished talking. Nuada's seductive look immediately vanished and in its place was a dark sinister gaze that made her wish she could eat her words back. He also seemed to be surrounded with a hostile aura that made her throat choke uncomfortably.

Kimberly had felt this aura before. It was back then when she first encountered him and he had lost his temper when she referred to herself as a human. His hatred for humans had surfaced and this time it looked like the same thing had happened.

"I prefer the cities and towns of the fae folk, yes, but I also believe that nature's beauty is meant to be preserved and kept safe from harm. It is not something to be taken lightly and to be trampled on by some filthy human's feet!" he hissed in anger, golden eyes flashing furiously in their intensity. "I may not want to live in a forest but I'll be damned if I let anyone try to destroy the earth as it should be, most of all those disgusting humans!"

Kimberly backed away slightly from his hateful speech as she felt fear build up inside her. Nuada's anger was something she truly wanted to avoid if she could help it. She'd felt it once, that terrible eerie aura he leaked out when he was angry and it was an experience she did not want to repeat.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you or anything," Kimberly said carefully, "It's just that you hate humans so much and it's ironic to find that you actually do have something in common with them. And anyway, not all humans are bad, you know! Did you know that there're people out there who really want to make a difference in this world and they join the Peace Corps, WWF, and other organizations that help preserve the nature and animals and such? You know, even I have signed up for a petition to stop the whales from being killed! Just watch Whale Wars or any other animal or nature documentaries on National Geographic or something! People can be good too."

Nuada snorted at her attempts to put the humans under a brighter light but he knew better than she. He looked grimly at her once she finished talking and he swung his spear swiftly to be placed on a bench.

"I have seen these…so called efforts the humans have tried to make to restore nature to its former glory," he said gravely, shaking his head, "I see very little improvement and the humans whose thirst can never be quenched far outnumber those who are concerned with making a difference. I know also for a fact that humans were born with an emptiness in their hearts and sooner or later they will give in to their greed."

"How?" Kimberly shot back, "How do you know this as a fact?"

"How?" Nuada asked, his brows lifting just a bit, "Since the beginning of creation, the Gods made all living things in stages and chapters. Humans are a very new breed of living beings, the youngest in fact. The god who created humans made them flawed, he said, because he wanted to see how they would…ah, shall we say 'rise above' their sinful nature. 'Tis folly, for humans are incapable of 'rising above' anything other than their lusts for power and other trivial matters."

Kimberly gaped at him in mute shock as she made quick work of what he was trying to tell her. This was certainly something new she would never have suspected in a million years.

"Hold on," she said, putting up a hand to stop him even though he was already finished, "Are you saying that there are plenty of gods and that elves, humans and other living things were created by different gods and at different times?"

"That is precisely what I'm saying," Nuada said calmly, "All elves were created by the Mother Valura, Goddess of Nature and Plants. She made Divini elves first, then soon after, the Bethmora elves such as myself and Nuala. Gods and goddesses used to visit their creations in the beginning but they soon left completely for reasons unknown. I am of the opinion that it was the violent humans that drove them away. In any case, my father claimed that he had once witnessed Mother Valura visiting the elves when he was a mere child and father would never lie about such things."

Kimberly flustered and fiddled with the end of her towel as she continued to ponder his words.

"So…who was the god who made mankind?"

Nuada looked grim once again at her question but he answered anyway.

"He was Fioelniere, God of Earth and Stone, Fire and Water amongst many other titles he possess…Above all, he was known for his wisdom and compassion. That compassionate nature was what made him to create the humans with so many flaws. The Devil, Anung Un Rama's father and all the other Hellish beings were also his creations. Said it was to tempt the humans and further goad them into making mistakes…I think humans were created to be destroyed just as the demons. They are somewhat similar."

"Is that what you really think?" Kimberly asked, her lips quivering a bit at the gravity of his beliefs, "I-I I don't think so! Humans aren't all bad and you shouldn't be so vicious about it! Are you telling me, you would be willing to kill children, women and babies? You must know they are innocent!"

Nuada smirked at her exclamation and turned to bore those golden eyes into her blue ones.

"Human infants may be innocent when they are young but I know they will grow up and become just like their parents," he said softly, "As for the women, they are just as filthy and greedy as the men. I am of the opinion that at certain occasions, a female human can be even more beastly than a male human. They are selfish, greedy, lustful, superficial and materialistic and they deserve a painful death for their sins."

Kimberly gasped at his words and she was seized with such rage at the preposterous things he was saying. She couldn't stop the feeling of her blood boiling in her body as her eyes were clouded in red. Nuada was taking it too far and he was just behaving so…so…inhumane! Well, 'inelfane' or whatever! Where was his compassion? What about forgiveness? How could he be so brutal and violent such as this? An image of her mother and little brother, Jason, flashed into her mind's eye and she felt anger simmer in her heart at the thought of them being killed.

Kimberly couldn't help it and neither did she want to but her body moved forward even before her thoughts clearly summoned her to do so. He was an elfin prince, far too old compared to her and with limitless experience, formidable skills in combat and yet she disregarded all of those facts and locked them away in a box at the far corner of her mind. She would have been happy to wave it goodbye and ship it off to Timbuktu if she could.

_SMACK!_

It happened very quickly. Far too quickly for even Nuada to react because he had been caught unawares, not at all expecting such an aggressive reaction from this tiny slip of a girl. Kimberly had struck him across his face as if he were a mere whipping boy instead of a prince to the Bethmora kingdom. She had dared to slap him. Him. Prince Nuada Silverlance who could, if he had a mind to do so, snap her in half without so much as a flick of his wrist.

"How could you…be so…so…_EVIL_?" Kim yelled at him, smacking his chest and arms as she went on with her tirade, "How can you not care at all about people's lives? _You're_ the evil beast who wants to destroy humans! Think of the mothers and daughters you are going to slaughter in your crazy obsession to wipe out humanity! Think of the grandfathers, fathers and sons who will just die! Think of the _babies_! Oh, how could you? Where's your compassion? Where's your forgiveness? I hate you! I hate you and everything you stand for! I will never let myself marry a psycho sadistic guy who wants to commit genocide! Baby killer! Worse than Hitler! Evil, conniving bastard!"

There was no doubt that Kimberly's shouts combined with her smacking and beating him with her clenched fists shocked Nuada into muteness. The very idea of what she was doing to him was simply unheard of. Who would ever dare strike an elf prince like himself? Least of all an elf child! He was glaring at her as if he had every intention of killing her on the spot and yet all he could do was stare at her in uncontrolled fury. Nuada decided to stop her the minute he realized that she was crying and her tears were spilling out onto the floor and across her cheeks as she moved to beat and smack him.

"ENOUGH!" Nuada roared, grasping her hands by the wrists and jerking her so that she would come to her senses, "I could _kill_ you for raising your hands to the prince of Bethmora, you little wench!"

Kimberly shut her eyes and turned away from him in anger as more tears trailed down her face. She was sobbing and her body was trembling and even though her towel was slipping, she couldn't be bothered with it.

"Go ahead and kill me then! I don't care! I would rather die than have sex with an evil person like you!" she shouted at him, refusing to look his way as she squirmed in his firm hold.

Her words shocked him and he realized that she was probably being truthful at that moment. She had clearly stated how much she hated him in her tirade and even now she looked completely and utterly…devastated. She looked like a frail little fairy princess about to shatter and die in her grief. Nuada groaned and clenched his eyes shut at the picture she painted. Even he was not so heartless.

"I…," he said slowly, trying to find the right words, "I would never hurt you, _cailín beag_…Only the humans. They…, well, they deserve it…"

Kimberly snapped her eyes to him and glared for all she was worth not backing down despite how intimidating he looked, all tall and menacing.

"I will never let you touch me ever again after this!" she bit off, "I will never, ever let you lay a single hand on me again! If you rape me and put a baby in me, then I will kill myself so that I won't give birth to some demented obsessed freak kid like you, you...you savage!"

And maybe it was because her words had cut into his composed mask a little too deep for his liking, or maybe he was just so angry with her for thinking that she had any choice in the matter at all. Whatever the reason, Nuada felt his sanity shatter and all he could so was lean forward to capture the lips of the maiden he held trapped in his grasp.

Kimberly struggled slightly at the initial contact and she made an angry "mmph" sound as she tried to back away from his advances. Nuada took her resistance as a challenge and he doubled his efforts to make her submit to his ministrations. He gently pecked at her lips, nipping the bottom lip and then slowly trailing the tip of his tongue across the very same lip. His hands were no longer holding her wrists; they had moved to encircle her waist and the small of her back. Kimberly felt her resistance crumbling as he slowly but surely kissed her in the most loving and gentle way possible. At first, she had suspected that he would be angry and force her to kiss him with brutality but his approach was something she wasn't prepared for. Surely this gentleness would belong to someone who had kindness in them…Right?

'He has to!' her mind raged at her, 'There must be kindness in him if he could care so much for his kin. All you need to do is tap into it and direct it toward humans as well!'

When he slid his tongue past her lips and the edges of her teeth, Kimberly felt herself go weak in the knees and she simply sagged into him. He was so tall and strong, so muscular and powerfully built that despite the terror he could evoke in her, being in his arms like this made her feel so very safe and protected.

Nuada sucked on the young girl's tongue as his hands traveled further south to her firm derrière and he squeezed her none too gently. Hands still placed securely on her bottom, he crushed her to him and kissed her with all of his thousands of years experience in the art of lovemaking. His tongue dueled with hers; twirled over her teeth, her lips, kissing her so deeply that he was sure he'd ingrained every crevice of her sweet enticing mouth into his memory permanently. When the little elf maiden let out a tiny mewl of pleasure from his assault, Nuada mentally crowed in triumph at having breaking down her walls of resistance of which she had so angrily built.

It was so very tempting…so incredibly easy to just tear that pathetic little piece of cloth away from her voluptuous body and impale himself into the very center of her liquid heat. But somewhere in his mind, Nuada knew that he shouldn't and that that small part of his brain was trying its best to gather whatever semblance of sanity he had left.

"I promised my sister that I would do right by you," he panted heavily as he forced himself to pull away from her sweet mouth, "And I mean to keep my word. Be ready for tonight, child. I'll come by your room at 8 in the evening."

Kimberly looked dazed when he spoke and she couldn't really comprehend the words he said just at that moment. Her body was tingling all over with the effects of his kiss and she was still breathing heavily as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

It took her a full minute to realize that she was standing there alone in the gym. Nuada had already left and her lips were bruised from his kisses, her heart beating wildly and her face flushed from all their kissing. The little pouch she'd taken from Liz to give to Abe was left on the floor, completely forgotten after she dropped it during the first kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I have a lot of explaining to do when it comes to this chapter. I'll get right down to it.**

**1. _cailín beag - _This means 'little girl' in Gaelic language. I read somewhere on the internet that the elf language in Hellboy was inspired by Gaelic so I searched for the term on the net. I cannot speak Gaelic so this term may not be appropriate in the context I used. It might also be wrong entirely since it is from the Internet and you know _that_ cannot be trusted. I seriously wanted to use some foreign language in there so as to make the characters come alive more so I do apologize to those who know how to speak Gaelic and detect my ridiculous mistakes.**

**2. _Fo Gheasaibh Coille - _Like ___cailín beag,_ it is also Gaelic although I seriously do not know whether or not I arranged it accordingly since these words mean "The Enchanted Forest" but they may have been arranged as "Forrest Enchanted The" for all I know. I translated the name word for word since when I tried doing it all at once no results showed up.**

**3. The gods and goddesses of this fic are strictly _non-canon_. I just came up with the name Fioelniere like, on a whim and Valura is actually an elf lady in the Sovereign Stone books I read. She was considered the most beautiful creature ever and she possessed a flawless beauty. She was a total skanky bitch though and I hated her with a vengeance! Anyway, that's besides the point. The races being created through stages by different gods was an inspiration from Lord of The Rings. It was a concept that I found just oh-so cool.**

**4. Nuada - I read on Hellboy Wikia that according to the novelized film, Nuada is aware of humans who are trying to make the world a better place (anti-war, saving the earth, plant a tree, etc) but he was not at all impressed by their efforts. Also, it stated in the novel that he had his own quarters in the Troll Market (if I'm not mistaken) and that he preferred city life/town life rather than live in forests, etc.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review me and read this story. I'm very grateful and I truly appreciate it. :) I'd like to address a certain reviewer who was anonymous named Guest.**

**Yes, I am very much aware that Kimberly tends to be very informal and speaks her mind despite the fact that she is in the presence of a prince. This is done deliberately. Well, she is American and therefore quite verbal. She's also not used to talking to other people aside from her close family and friend. Even though Kimberly is aware that Nuada and Nuala are royalty but given the pressure she has been under and the fact that it was Nuada himself who's putting her under that pressure, well, let's just say she feels that she doesn't owe the elf a single thing at all so being incredibly polite and such is just too trivial to even consider. She's only ever had regular conversations with Wilke, her mom and her bro so it's difficult for her to just switch her pattern of speech. Also, I want Kimberly to sound as normal and human as possible (casual speech, pop culture/film references, etc) so that there is this interesting contrast between her and Nuada. Thank you so very much for your review anyway and I do hope you continue reading my fic! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected turn of events

"I can't believe you would do that to me, Liz!" Kimberly cried out, "How could you!? I was in a _towel_ and you sent me to him on purpose! You knew both the doors were white and made out of metal! I'm just lucky I made out of there alive!"

Liz and Nuala exchanged amused looks and Kimberly resisted the urge to punch Liz in the jaw when she saw the pyro's lip twitch in an attempt to stop from laughing her head off. It took all her willpower not to just strangle the two women in her anger.

"Well, I just took a chance, Kim," Liz said with a half smile that Kim supposed was meant to be apologetic but it didn't quite have that effect, "I didn't know if Abe was still gonna be there or not. For all I know, it might have turned out very differently from what I expected."

Kimberly snorted disdainfully. "Oh, you no doubt wanted Abe to be gone by the time you sent me down there! I can't believe you gave me a pouch filled with marbles! Oh my god, you must think I'm an idiot for believing you."

Liz's shoulders shook with her uncontained mirth and Nuala was no longer trying to hide her smile. Kimberly couldn't, for the life of her, understand what was so funny.

"Those marbles really were Abe's lucky charm you know," Liz chucked, "Although, how was I to know he'd already left when you went down to see him. And okay, it was intentional; giving you bad directions but that was all part of the plan. We wanted you to be alone with Nuada so he could ask you out…Though, I was personally hoping for another make out session since I sent you when you were barely covered in anything!"

At that, both Liz and Nuala collapsed with laughter, Liz going into hysterics while the elf princess had a more gentle laughter that sounded like wind chimes being blown by a soft breeze. Kimberly stared angrily at them and she fumed her humiliation as a brief replay strolled into her mind.

"Oh, ha ha ha ha!" she mocked, "You don't even know how scary it was to be in the presence of that guy when you are almost naked! You must've laughed yourself silly when you said your clothes burned! I didn't even know that your clothes were completely fire proof! Well, I found it perfectly- Wait, did you just say 'we', Liz?"

"Huh?" Liz asked in between her gasps and laughs.

Kimberly narrowed her eyes dangerously at both women and she felt her blood boil and rush up to her head in her suspicions.

"You said '_we_ wanted you to be alone with Nuada', Liz! Are you telling me that both you and Nuala were in on this!?" Kim asked, her voice steeled with anger, "Nuala, you better tell me the truth or I'll- I'll…!"

Nuala did look apologetic then and flashed her a reluctant smile at this.

"Well…" Nuala started slowly, "I wanted my brother to begin courting you as soon as possible. I also suggested to Liz that she pretend her clothes were burned so that you wouldn't have any choice but to wear my dresses. Above all else, I was praying that you would be in time to rescue Abraham from my brother although in the end that proved unnecessary."

Wide eyed and gawking at the pair in disbelief, Kimberly sputtered angrily as blood rushed to her face turning it into a light molten gold.

"I…I just can't believe it!" she stammered, "You guys _lied_ to me! To think that you guys could be so, so…_manipulative_ and…and _cunning_!"

Liz flashed Nuala a wink before she smirked smugly at Kimberly. Liz really did like the kid but dear god she really was very innocent and naïve. The pyro mused that perhaps that was proof that she really was the prophesized child since it was said that the girl would be an innocent pureblooded woman. Goodness but it was fun to play with the kid's mind.

"Chill out, kid," Liz said, casually, "You need to look at it from our point of views, okay? Abe's our friend and we care deeply for him. We don't want your erstwhile beau to beat him into a bloody pulp, now do we? In any case, it is good news for all mankind- no, for the world if you and Nuada got closer to each other."

Kimberly blew air out of her bottom lip sulkily, making most of her bangs fly up at the small gush of wind. This wasn't what she needed to hear to keep her stay angry at the two women who had used her to suit their likings. Of course she understood their worry over Abe but seriously? Sending her to Nuada in nothing but a towel? Knowing full well how dangerous he was? That was just so insensitive!

"Liz, you don't know what he said to me!" Kimberly argued, "The guy is seriously screwed in the head, I tell you! He's not thinking right! He is willing to seriously go all Nazi-Hitler on humans! He doesn't care at all even if he kills _babies_! Or women and children for that matter! Dude is freaking nuts!"

There had to be a way to somehow tell them that Nuada was serious about wiping out the whole world and nothing she could say or do would ever change that. Every time she even mentioned the good points that humans had, he would do a complete three hundred and sixty and become utterly hateful. Nuada was bent on not finding any good side to the humans, even likening them to demons and animals. It was, to put it lightly, extreme.

"It's alright, child," Nuala said, smiling knowingly, "I know more than anyone how driven my brother is when it comes to his crusade against the humans. After all, I bear his scars and I feel his pain be it physical or not. I must say though, since we were brought back to life, our weakened bond has been a pleasant change. Rarely now do I feel the pain he is inflicted with."

Kimberly looked at Nuala sympathetically, immediately feeling ashamed of what she had said. If there was anyone who truly knew Nuada it was his sister, Nuala and she had to suffer because of him. Every time he was hurt, she would hurt as well and Kim wondered if his deep bottomless hatred for humans affected Nuala or not.

"I'm sorry, Nuala," Kimberly said, flushing, "I wasn't thinking about you at all. You must have suffered for all that maniac's done throughout your lives. I was being selfish…I don't pretend to know at all what's going on in Nuada's mind but I need you guys to understand that I really don't think what I'll say will have any effect on him whatsoever. For one thing, I'm only eighteen and he's ancient. He thinks I'm a stupid kid and he's always arguing with me when I try to say humans aren't all bad! He doesn't want to listen at all…How can I change him when this kind of mindset has been engraved in him for thousands of years!? It's just not possible!"

Nuala and Liz looked unconvinced, however, and much to Kimberly's chagrin, they looked even more hopeful than ever.

"No, I do not believe in that," Nuala patiently said, "I think my brother will change because despite how short you sell yourself, I know that the prophesized child is not only destined to give birth to a legendary king but also possesses the power to cure and heal tortured souls. It says so in one of the old books in our archives."

"Wow, Nuala, there are a lot of missing details when it comes to this prophecy, huh?" Liz said, wrinkling her nose a bit, "Where is this book? I think we should make sure just exactly what it is we're dealing with here."

All three females busied themselves with looking for the aforementioned book in Nuala's room and when Nuala found it all three crowded round to hear what the elf princess had to say.

"Well, according to this, the seer who saw the vision wasn't the only one who knew about the prophecy. Since there are many magical beings and items, plenty of other information regarding the prophecy was collected over the years," Nuala explained, her eyes lighting as she continued reading, "It says here, various other seers claimed to have had similar visions from the first seer, Akasia. It is said that some had additional visions to the original such as…This one seer from Ancient Egypt said that the prophesized child would be the one to make the greens flourish and ward off ill feelings. This is wonderful news, Kimberly!"

Nuala was bobbing her head in excitement as Liz continued to read up from where the princess had broken off. "It also says here that…Well, I'll be! The prophesized child will act as an amulet or a good luck charm to anyone who stays close to her. It's said that this is a side effect to counter her seemingly doomed fate. Oh, and this is bad, Kimmy!"

"What? What?" Kim asked loudly, making a grab at the book. Liz effortlessly moved out of her way.

"It says here that since there were many seers, all of them had different endings to their visions! And most of the records states that it will result in the earth's destruction! The child bride will no doubt die from either her suicide attempts or…after giving birth to a demon's spawn! Omigod, this is damn scary man!"

Nuala then added, "An old seer from Jerusalem has claimed that she saw the balance being restored and that evil was defeated. She says that an elf prince will claim the child as his bride and rule the earth in fairness to all beings! Oh dear, I think she's talking about Nuada! Listen to this;

'In the beginning of time, when the elf maiden is born, she is bestowed with two gifts; those of which this seer cannot say. Her protector, either a tortured soul or one who possesses a kind heart, would also be bestowed with a gift in order to better protect his one true love. Together, they are complete like two sides of a coin. When he meets his love, there will either surface a mutual attraction or a deep sense of familiarity between the two. Destiny states that they would fall in love but will face many obstacles to fulfill their desires. The chance to bear a child together is nigh on impossible but should there be a chance that they do consummate and have a child together then the world is in safe hands. But should the protector's heart be clouded with darkness, then if fate would have it, he would turn on his beloved in a thrice."

There was a short silence then and not one of them said a word or made a sound. All of them were too absorbed in their individual thoughts.

"That doesn't sound like very good news," Liz muttered after a while, breaking the silence.

"No, I would say it doesn't…," Nuala murmured in agreement.

"'The chance to bear a child together is nigh on impossible…,'" Kim echoed, her eyes glued to the book in Nuala's hands in despair, "I don't think I'm meant to be with Nuada, you guys. It sounds like we're not meant to be together."

Nuala shook her head stubbornly though.

"No! You _are_ meant to be together!," she cried out, "Because if you don't then this wouldn't be written here! Don't you see, Kimberly? The two of you are meant to be together in order to thwart all the evil forces. The world would not be destroyed if you two remain united."

Kimberly looked at Nuala and sighed. Nuala was missing one very important fact from all the previously read vision.

"Nuala, it says everything will end well if the protector happens to be somebody who has a kind heart!" Kim said, "We all know Nuada is far from kind and if the protector's heart is filled with darkness then all is doomed! I'm pretty sure vengeance is considered a form of darkness in most cases."

Both Liz and Nuala looked a little crestfallen then but the next second Liz brightened up.

"But Kimmy!" Liz said excitedly, "If the prophesized child has the gift of healing wounded hearts then you can use that gift to change the darkness in Nuada! _You_ are the destined child! _You_ are the one who can change the world as we know it! You have the power to change things; you just need to believe that you can!"

Kimberly stared at Liz and Nuala in hesitation but the two women had such hopeful eyes that it would just kill her if she broke their hearts then.

"I guess…Anyone can have a change of heart…," she said slowly, "I'll…I'll work hard on trying to change him. But I can't promise you guys anything…"

Both Liz and Nuala broke into large smiles at her and Liz even leapt to her feet to hug Kimberly tightly.

"You know, Red has a 'destiny' of his own too. They say he is the one destined to bring about the destruction of the earth," Liz said quietly, tears shining in her eyes, "I have no choice but to rebel against such beliefs since I love that big guy so much. I'm glad you're willing to fight too."

Kimberly smiled at the older lady.

Suddenly, Abe burst through the doors, struggling with what looked like a miniature Hellboy only this creature had no visible horns and a lighter shade of red for its skin. The wailing child also had a tail that swished about madly, knocking several of Nuala's precious books over.

"Liz! You need to calm her down! Emily has been wailing for you for over two hours!" Abe gasped in desperation as he thrust the wriggling babe toward Liz, "Please, Hellboy is completely occupied with little Edmund at the moment and I am far from being an expert at handling newborn babes!"

Liz grabbed her daughter from Abe and began cooing soothingly in the child's ear, quieting her cries at an alarming rate. The baby began gurgling in content as she snuggled further into Liz's chest.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Abe" Liz smiled gratefully, "Sorry for bothering you! I was just so pleased with the way things turned out for our newbie here and her dark prince, I kinda forgot about my own 'dark prince'…"

"Well, I'm glad Emily is happy now," Abe said. He turned to Nuala and gave her a deep bow. "Princess, pardon me for my untimely visit. I sincerely hoped I did not alarm you when I barged in."

Nuala shook her head in reassurance and smiled gently at Abe.

"No, no. I'm alright. What is life as an immortal if I cannot begin to take a few surprises, right?" and she laughed lightly at her own joke.

"Yes, Princess. May I be so bold as to say that you look most lovely in beige today?" Abe said earnestly, "Your eyes stand out vividly against such a pale backdrop."

"Oh, oh. They do?" Nuala asked, touching her face and dress almost self consciously, "Thank you, Abraham. That's very kind of you to say."

Liz and Kim exchanged knowing looks.

"Hey, Abe," Liz called out sweetly, "Nuala and I were just in the middle of dressing Kim up for her date with Nuada tonight. The thing is I don't have any clothes that would be date-appropriate and Nuala's dresses aren't the right size for Kim. We were thinking of doing some altercations so could you be a dear and help Nuala look for my sewing kit?"

Abe's whole body seemed to jerk up the way a puppy's would when someone was trying to feed him. Kimberly watched in amusement as he gave a nod at Nuala and the elf princess blushed prettily.

"Shall we, Princess?" Abe asked, trying his best not to sound too eager.

They watched as the princess linked her arm with Abe's and left the room while staring deep into each other's eyes. Kimberly's heart twisted slightly as she watched the romantic scene they made. Nuada hadn't ever looked at her like that. He'd only had lust clouding his eyes when he looked at her. There wasn't anything romantic about that.

"You should be a paid matchmaker, Liz," Kim muttered, "The way you're pairing everybody up is amazing!"

Liz grinned happily as she cradled her baby, handing the infant a bar of Baby Ruth which the baby brutally ate. Kim raised her eyebrow at the baby but smiled and gently caressed her head when the baby looked up at her with large curious eyes.

"Hey, I'm just helping you guys speed things up," Liz said, "If I left things up to you and Abe completely, well, we'd all be bearded old carcasses by the time you guys actually hook up."

Kim flushed but stammered, "We're not so hopeless! Abe did pay Nuala a compliment!"

Liz looked thoughtful for a second and said, "Well, Abe isn't, but you are!" Then the fire user laughed loudly as she tickled her daughter making the baby gurgle with laughter as well.

Kimberly rolled her eyes at Liz but they soon started to get to work with the dress that Nuala had offered earlier on for the date Kim was going to. It was made out of some gorgeous material, a combination of rays of sunshine, lavenders, baby breaths, and silky spider webs or so that was what Nuala had sworn by. She said, elves and fae folk liked to use everything that nature gave and they could use magic to capture sunlight and other such unheard of materials. To Kim's astonishment, Nuala had said that elf women were good seamstresses but that these materials were gathered by other magical beings such as the pixies, doxies, and fairies.

The dress had long sleeves that spread out into a graceful curve at the wrists. The color was an exquisite pale lavender and because of the sunshine, the dress looked as if it was decked in an enchanting sheet of shimmering light. The gown was long and it dragged on the floor if one were to wear it, suggesting its old fashioned make. Despite how gorgeous the material and the design of the gown was, both Liz and Kim didn't particularly like it that much. They agreed it looked lovely on Nuala but when Kim had tried it on, she looked so odd and out of place in it.

First of all, the dress was not only far too tight for Kimberly's milkmaid figure, making it almost impossible for her to breathe and one big move could just rip it to shreds. Liz had the idea of loosening it by opening the darts at the front and back of the dress in order for it to not be so tight at Kim's chest area. Also, as lovely as the sleeves were, they decided that Kim would look better if she exposed her arms and calves because her figure made the dress look frumpy on her.

"I think we should shorten it so that it could turn into a muslin skirt!" Liz exclaimed excitedly, "And then we could cut the sleeves and shred it a bit to give a more fairy-like look! You'll look so cute in this thing; Nuada might just wanna give you a baby tonight!"

Kim colored at Liz's words and she bent her head down pretending to look at the details of the dress.

"I'm getting my scissors and measuring tape," Liz said excitedly, handing over her wriggling baby girl to the elf, "Here, you take care of little Em."

Kim took the baby and began cuddling and singing to the babe while everyone else went off to get things to edit the dress. She was singing 'La La Loo' from Lady and The Tramp (one of her most favorite Disney movies) to Emily but inside her stomach was filled with a million butterflies. It felt as if her belly had been replaced with a washing machine and it was churning and churning nonstop.

A date with Nuada tonight sounded exciting and frightening at the same time. How was she supposed to behave? Kimberly had never been on a date before and she hardly knew how to behave around boys much less an eight thousand year old elf male! What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? And it didn't help matters that Nuada was an arrogant elf prince who seemed to scorn her human ways. It left her stumped and Kimberly stared into Emily's large innocent eyes.

A few minutes later Liz returned with a pair of scissors and other materials that could hold the dress in place while she cut it. The pyrokenetic woman also took out the darts to make more room for Kimberly's less slender figure. It took the pyro some time to shorten the skirt at just the right length but once she was done both women looked at the dress with admiration. It had been elegant and beautiful before but now it was sweet and young as well. Kim thought it would've been a beautiful dress to go out on a first date with.

"It looks so sweet!" Kim cried out as she snuggled against little Emily, "Like a fairy princess dress or a like the Sugar Plum Princess from The Nutcracker ballet."

"I gotta say sweet, frilly, girly stuff ain't really my thing but this is really nice!" Liz said appreciatively, "I think Nuada will love it! Let's see you try it on!"

When Kim had had the dress on Liz sighed appreciatively and nodded her approval.

"You look killer!" Liz said, "Like something out of Harry Potter or Game of Thrones! Fantasy-esque chic! If that isn't a word it should be!"

Kim laughed but she was blushing at the thought of her seeing the elf prince again. Her mind chose to recall the images of the things he had done to her and she nearly felt her heart burst out of her rib cage.

Suddenly, there was a knock and the door opened as Nuala stepped in, looking like a high school girl with her first crush.

"Forgive me for my delay, but Abe and I was caught in looking at the koi pond in Room 211 and then he-", she stopped mid sentence the minute her eyes took in the sight of Kim in her shortened dress.

"Oh, dear heavens, what have you done to my dress!?" Nuala cried out in horror, "You can't wear it like that, it is positively _indecent_! Your legs are bare and so are your arms! Oh, no, Elizabeth! When you said you were going to alter it, I didn't think you meant this! No respectable elf maiden would ever bare her legs like a common strumpet! It is simply unheard of! Oh, what would my brother say?"

Liz snorted at her and said "I know what he would say! He'd say she looks absolutely gorgeous and they'd fall madly in love with each other!"

Nuala looked unconvinced and she shook her slowly in what looked to Kimberly as utter despair.

"No, no, no…," she chanted, "This will not do…My brother, what would he say? What would he do? We cannot allow her to meet him like this! My brother would not stand for it! He wouldn't!"

Liz, who had been busy setting Kimberly's hair into a lovely light knot at the back of her head with the rest of her midnight dark hair flowing about her shoulders, rolled her eyes at Nuala's desperate tone.

"Oh, relax, Nuala," Liz said calmly, "She looks stunning and whatever elf tradition the two of you have been drilled with will not alter the fact that Nuada's actually just another horny forty year old dude waiting to get his hands on a sweet young thing like our Kimmy here!"

"There!" Liz cried out, "That looks totally awesome! Wait 'til- Oh, shit!"

The knot that Liz had made with Kim's hair had tangled itself with the hairpin Liz had stuck in.

"Let me," Nuala said, "I know a thing or two about hair…And perhaps if we go for a more traditional elven hairpiece, my brother might just overlook the rest."

"Wow, I'm sure you didn't mean it in a bad way, Nuala," Kimberly winced as the elf princess pulled at her hair, "But that just makes me sound like a fat hideous toad!"

Nuala sighed softly at that as she continued to twine Kimberly's dark locks.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to be offensive," Nuala said sincerely, "I was just hoping that your relationship with my brother will have made tremendous progress by the end of tonight. Now, I just doubt it if he would even consider with his courtship if he saw the way you look like this evening."

Kimberly swallowed nervously. She was already so nervous and her stomach did several more flip flops at hearing Nuala's explanation. If Nuada was angry, there was no telling how her relationship with him could blossom.

"Is it…Really that bad? The way I'm dressed, that is?" Kimberly asked tentatively.

"It is terribly indecent and improper for an unmarried elf maiden to bare much skin," Nuala explained, "Ever since I was a little elf girl, I have been taught, along with other little girls, that on no occasion is a female elf allowed to wear clothing that showcased their limbs. Especially their legs, feet and calves. It is just simply not done."

"Why the legs?" Kimberly asked curiously.

Kimberly couldn't see her but she could almost feel the blush staining Nuala's cheeks as she answered her query.

"It is said that elf women are renowned for their great beauty. Indeed, we are blessed with porcelain white skin, soft gold tinted hair and piercing eyes…However, elves are of the belief that elf women's best feature are our long, shapely and graceful legs. Elf males are said to be completely besotted with our legs. Why, even the Old Ones used to joke and say that the mere sight of a female's bare legs would cause them to become blinded with lust. Only sensual creatures like the harpies, sirens, mermaids, veelas and others bare their legs and allow men to look upon them."

"Seriously?"

"I jest you not, Kimberly dear," Nuala said with the utmost seriousness.

"So do elves consider humans to be sensual beings since our women always go out in mini skirts and hot pants and such?" Liz asked.

Nuala laughed loudly, her shoulders trembling with her uncontained mirth.

"Why, we consider humans to be the most sensual of all!" Nuala cried out with laughter in her voice, "In the days when I was a mere little girl, human women were extremely sensual and they would bare much skin. They would also take multiple partners and the father of the children they make would not be known. When humans first came to be, elves thought they were weak, feeble creatures that were sure to become extinct within a fortnight. You grew old far too quickly, contracted illnesses and diseases with little difficulty…But how the Old Ones did laugh and laugh when you humans proved us wrong. You couldn't stop breeding! The population of humans multiplied tenfold within only a few decades and it kept on growing! We saw how sensual you were and thought that even though humans bred quickly, they needed guidance in their ways…My brother said the Old Ones were compassionate creatures…He says he will not be so kind."

They all fell silent when she said that. Kimberly knew in her hearts of heart that she didn't have anything to say because she felt that it was true.

"My brother told me he wants you to meet him at the lobby for tonight," Nuala said, "He claims there is somewhat of a surprise for you."

* * *

Nuada waited impatiently at the lobby of the BRPD. He shifted slightly in annoyance at the evil eye the human guard at the front desk was giving him. If only he hadn't struck that blasted deal with the red demon ape. Nuada would love nothing more than to just run the guard through with his spear.

"Am I bothering you, human?" Nuada's voice cut through the silence like a knife through thick butter. His fearsome golden eyes fixed on the guard, almost daring the human to answer him.

The human did not disappoint. He glared right back at Nuada in defiance.

"You killed a few of my friends when we was huntin' you down in that auction house," the guard said coldly, "You also killed some more when you attacked our base here. You're a filthy no-good, evil creature is what y'are! And nothin' good's gonna happen 'slong as you're here! We oughta gun you down right now!"

"Ah, but there lies you're dilemma, mortal," Nuada said silkily, smirking in arrogance, "You cannot deign to hurt me for if you do, you'll break the pact I arranged with that red ape of yours…No one kills each other, at least not until the prophesized child has decided on her mate."

The guard curled his lip in disgust, his eyes blazing with anger at the elf prince.

"You're disgusting!" the guard cried, "You talk about that poor kid as if she's a piece of meat waitin' to be sold at the super market! She's only been here for a couple of days but even I can tell that the poor kid don't deserve nothin' from the likes of you!"

Nuada sneered at the man, gripping his spear a little more tightly.

"And who are you to decide what she deserves, human?" he barked, "That girl is the prophesized child! She is the chosen one destined to be with me and the one who will become my wife and mother of my children! So I suggest you keep that unworthy mouth of yours shut or I will disengage your lower jaw from your skull with my bare hands!"

The guard kept his mouth shut but he still looked sullenly at the elf prince. Turning away, the human guard finally left the elf royalty to himself.

"I may not be allowed to attack you but I can still tell you that I think you're a right prick!" the guard spat at Nuada, "I won't attack ya but I'll be watching you through the security cameras until you're out of the facility."

"Oh, so you know I mean to take her away for tonight?"

"Of course I know," the guard said gruffly.

"Then why aren't you stopping me?" Nuada asked slyly.

The guard growled something under his breath but refused to answer, turning around to stalk purposefully out of the lobby.

"I trust you haven't been waiting too long?" came a soft voice from another corner of the lobby and Nuada turned to look at the direction of it.

"What in hell's-?" he gasped as he drank in the sight before him.

There stood his innocent virginal soon-to-be bride who was famed to have never been touched and was said to be pure of heart, body and mind…She was standing there in a dress. A short one that bore part of her legs from her delicate ankles to the gentle curves of her calves. Her porcelain white skin looked so smooth, like a pair of statuesque white columns the Romans used to have as part of their architecture.

It was too much skin… Nuada had only seen a female elf's bare skin in a public place outside of closed doors once when she'd visited him earlier today. The only other times he'd had the pleasure of seeing elf women's bare legs were in private bedchambers. Pale, soft and virginal white flesh presented in front of him as if she had no need for shame or modesty or, what was more important, a fear of the sins he would commit at the image she created for his unabashed speculation. She was begging for it…This little human-lover elf child was twisting his insides into tight merciless knots, making him burn with such ferocious anger and what felt like uncontrollable desire.

"What in God's name are you wearing?" he whispered dangerously.

Kimberly's eyes widened in anxiety at his question and she licked her upper lip as an attempt to find her voice again.

"It's a dress Nuala lent me," she explained, "But Liz and I decided to shorten it a bit since it didn't fit very well…Nuala and I are not exactly the same size."

'That is becoming painfully clear,' Nuada thought bitterly as his eyes narrowed at the sight of her swelling breasts that strained against the tight confinements of her dress, the tiny waist that he knew he could span with his hands, the gentle flaring hips that made him want to pin her down on the floor and thrust against her with his own hips. The girl was a menace! She was driving him insane with thoughts of lust, clouding his judgment and thoughts.

"You look like a common human whore!" he said sternly, eyes burning holes at her legs.

Kimberly crossed her legs carefully and resisted the compulsion to fidget at her dress. He had seen her in a towel earlier that day; surely he wouldn't flip now that she was actually properly covered.

"I'm wearing a dress, you jerk!" Kimberly cried out indignantly, "I was in a towel when you proposed we go on a date today so just suck it up now that I am properly covered!"

Nuada's eyes flashed in silent fury at her words but he simply turned and fumed. It was taking all of his willpower not to throttle her just so she could understand the kind of danger she was putting herself in. She was such a temptation as it were and now he had to watch her walk around in those filthy rags…Well, they weren't filthy exactly but it didn't cover the necessary parts of her and he was afraid he might just forget about properly courting the chit before finally taking her.

"I think we should travel by flight to the _Fo Gheasaibh Coille_," Nuada muttered darkly before he took out a small strange looking instrument from his clothes and placed it near his lips. Kimberly realized it was a whistle or flute of some sort when he blew and the most intriguing sounds appeared.

Kimberly watched, astonished as a flurry of dark emerald green wings and feathers whirled past her with great big gushes of wind blowing in nearly every direction. She nearly gasped as the creature landed directly in front of Nuada and obediently bent its head toward the elven prince.

Nuada's arm reached out to stroke the creature's head affectionately while he whispered gently in the elven tongue that Kimberly was growing more familiar with.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked curiously as she stepped closer to the large animal. The creature was cloaked in shadows since it did not seem to want to step into the light and she could barely make out what it truly looked like aside from the initial green plumage she saw earlier.

Nuada beckoned her to come even closer so she could see for herself all the while continuing to whisper soothing words to the creature he was stroking. The creature, sensing Kim's approach seemed to tense slightly in weariness. Kimberly stopped moving entirely and stared into the creature's eyes taking in the deep color of green that resembled a lush meadow. The color and life in those startling eyes made her breath hitch slightly for there was such a raw beauty in them that Kimberly couldn't but help stare in admiration. The creature stared back at her before deciding that she was no threat and that she meant no harm, it slowly but surely stepped out into the light.

Kimberly's eyes widened as she drank in the sight of the creature that moved with a predatory-like grace. Its eyes alone were a sight to behold but the creature as a whole was certainly such an extraordinary image.

"Why, it's a griffin!" Kimberly said in breathless wonder as she made out its hawk-like head that rose above a proud arch neck. The griffin cawed loudly almost as if in approval of her exclamation, flapping its large green feathered wings as if applauding her. Kimberly couldn't get enough of the fact that this proud hawk-like creature had the body of a beastly lion.

"Yes, they're growing quite rare since humans can never stop destroying the forests in which these magnificent beasts live in," Nuada explained and although his voice held no venom in it, Kim knew better than to ignore the evil glint in his eyes.

Kimberly held her tongue since she refused to anger him now that her dress had already put him in a bad mood.

"Shall we, _cailín_?" he asked gently, reaching his hand out to her once he had already taken his place atop the beautiful beast.

Fear and anxiety whirled together into a tight ball of a fist inside Kimberly's chest cavity right then as she stared breathlessly at Nuada's open hand. It was powder white like the rest of him but she noticed the masculinity of it; bulging knuckles, long fingers and the hard calluses that came with all that training. Just by looking at his hands was enough to tell you that this elven prince was without a doubt a warrior.

Kimberly did a mental check just to make sure that she was really doing this. She was about to go on a date for the first time in all of her eighteen years. She was going on a date with an elf prince from some unknown land called Bethmora. She was about to ride a green colored griffin to get to the place of the date which also happened to be an enchanted forest.

"Wilke would totally shit bricks if he saw me now…," Kimberly sighed heavily, placing her hand in Nuada's open palm. The minute her fingers and palm were intertwined with his, she felt her heart lurch and the beginnings of a blush.

It seemed that the touch also affected Nuada because she saw his eyes lit in a way that was becoming more familiar to her. His amber eyes blazed for a second but then the fire in those fierce eyes went away and he was back to looking cold and slightly aloof.

The next few minutes, Kimberly was soaring through the sky high up above in the darkened clouds above the glitter of the city lights. In all of her years, never before had Kimberly felt so free and content. With the wind in her face and blowing about her hair making those midnight trails flutter about her shoulders like a black silk cape, the eighteen year old almost felt like singing out loud.

"This reminds me of Perks of Being a Wallflower!" she cried happily, turning to smile warmly at Nuada. The warrior in him wanted to glare and question what she was referring to but the wise side of his mind told him to indulge her and simply enjoy her beauty and sincere smile. The girl was beautiful when she was angry but he couldn't deny that she was just so lovely to behold when she looked at him with that bright smile and warm eyes.

"I read the book and I watched the movie a couple of weeks back and I loved that tunnel scene!" she explained further, "Charlie said he felt infinite when he went through the tunnel with David Bowie's Heroes blasting at full volume…I think I'm feeling infinite right this instant!"

Nuada remained silent but his brows began to draw to a point when she made references to all these mundane things such as movies and music (what they called music) that humans did to be entertained. The little chit was still obviously very much influenced with human culture and way of thought but her sweet smile and her naïve eyes glowed with such happiness, he forced himself to hold his tongue.

"I take it, that you rarely go out on your own?" he asked instead.

"No," she agreed, "I've only ever been out with Wilke and my mom or Jason but no, never on my own. Plus, I've never been on a date before so it's very…different."

Kimberly flushed slightly and turned so she was facing front again just to avoid Nuada's gaze. It was difficult to explain exactly why she felt so exhilarated tonight since it was mostly because of him and how close they were together. Every time she turned to look at him, a part of her body would touch him and even the slightest brush would send her tingles all over.

"Care to elaborate exactly what…do you mean by different, _cailín beag_?" Nuada whispered huskily in her ear, purposely blowing his warm breath with each word uttered just so she could feel it against her ear and cheek.

Kimberly stiffened at the feel of his lips so near her ear but she struggled to answer him.

"I…I just feel a bit more on the edge…," she mumbled softly. Nuada's lips found her temple and he gently spoke to her, moving his lips against her so that he nipped her skin.

"Do you mean you are in a state of excitement? Exhilarated perhaps?" he asked.

"Mm," she mumbled as her eyes drifted shut at the sensations he was igniting within her.

"Why, I wonder," Nuada said, lips still gently caressing Kimberly but now he was paying his attention on the curve of her neck.

"I…I just…feel as if something's gonna happen tonight…," Kimberly answered, her voice sounding as if she was in a trance.

"Pray, what would that be?"

"I don't know…Just something wonderful…," she drawled and before Kimberly knew what was happening, his lips were fastened onto hers and he was kissing her fiercely.

Nuada used all the sensual knowledge he had at his disposal and wield it as expertly as he did his sword, kissing the elf maiden in his arms as if he meant to possess her. The hardened warrior wasted no time in placing his hands at intimate parts of the girl he planned to wed. Before she could even refuse, she felt his hands cup her breasts and squeeze in the most forward way that Kimberly gasped partly in pleasure but also partly in fear.

"Stop!" she cried out, pushing at his chest in an attempt to gain some distance.

Nuada pulled her closer to him despite her struggling and crushed her form against his in a tight embrace. He buried his nose in her hair and the juncture of her shoulder and neck, inhaling her sweet scent deeply. Kimberly was trembling in his arms out of her fear at his forceful strength which had so easily crushed her to him. The elven prince knew she was scared and he tried to soothe her by hugging her to him and whispering gentle words in ancient gaelic, the language used by elves.

"_Mo grádh…_," he whispered lovingly, "_Mo miann, mo bean-bainnse! An mbeidh tú liomsa?_" Kimberly's mind whirled at the words he spoke to her. _My love, my desire, my bride,_ he had said…And that last bit, was he asking for her to belong to him? That last question escaped her understanding a bit since she was still rusty at the elven language because of her lack of using it. All elves were born with the knowledge of their language imprinted in them since birth but like all languages it needed to be used often for one to be fluent.

"_Chan eil mi 'tuigsinn__…_," she replied, shaking her head a little as her tongue wrapped around the words she had never spoken in her life yet knew just how they were pronounced. _I don't understand…_

Nuada smirked wickedly at her and lifted his brow in a most impudent manner as if daring her to repeat what she said. Kimberly knew then that she had not misinterpreted what her mind had carefully translated for her. He had asked, 'Will you be mine?'. She flushed and suddenly she grew annoyed at him for being able to manipulate her so effortlessly. She was like putty in his hands, always melting at the slightest touch, the barest hint of a kiss.

"_Damnú ort!_" she cursed, _'Damnation on you!'_, continuing her struggle of getting out of his embrace.

"_Ní_ _maith liom ort_!" she tried beating at his chest angrily, "_Bog leat_!"

'_I don't like you!' 'Move thyself!'_

Nuada was amused at her language. Only a few minutes speaking their ancient tongue and she was already cursing at him. His little bride to be was truly quite something to behold.

"_Ceart go leor_," _'alright'_ he said simply and released his hold of her so abruptly that the force of her pushing and pulling at him so made her propel backwards, making her fall on the griffin in an untidy heap.

Kim glared up at his smug look of pure unadulterated male ego and was filled with an insisting urge to just give the man a hard bitch slap.

"_Go hifreann leat!_" Kimberly swore at him, blazing blue orbs fixed on his intense gold ones, "_Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú! Múchadh is bá ort! Go n-ithe an cat thú, is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat!_"

"Quite the sharp tongue you have there, _cailín beag_," Nuada smirked down at Kim who was still sprawled on the hard back of the griffin.

"And whose fault is that?" she growled, picking herself up.

"In any case," Nuada muttered, turning to look in front, "We have arrived."

True to his word, Kimberly stifled a gasp as she took in their surroundings while the griffin landed gently on the ground's surface. Lush green meadows, bright twinkling lights seemed to glow in the creases of darkness between the large trees of the forest and yet they would flicker in moments as if your eyes played tricks on you. Flowers of all types seemed to grow there; there were daisies, delphiniums, rose bushes growing as far as her eyes could see and in every color she'd ever seen. Before Kimberly could get closer to the roses to look at them properly, Nuada had approached her and handed her two roses; a white one and a violet one.

"'I am worthy of you…'," she said as she admired the white rose first.

"Yes, that is the meaning of white roses," Nuada confirmed, taking her other hand which held the lavender colored rose. Kissing her knuckles gently, he looked deep into her eyes before saying, "Now can you tell me what do lavender roses mean?"

She stared at him with open mouthed shock and fascination as he gently nipped her wrist, eyes glued to each other.

"I- I don't know," she said honestly.

"It means 'enchantment'," he answered, "It also means 'love at first sight'. Do you know why I would give you such a rose, _cailín beag_?"

Kimberly shook her head, enraptured as he stood up to his full height.

"I gave you the white rose to show you how much I admire your innocence and purity in the aspect of love," he told her, "Also, to tell you that I truly am worthy of you, prophesized child."

"Why did you give me the lilac rose?" Kimberly whispered.

"Because, _mo bean-bainnse_, you have enchanted me," he said, gazing almost lovingly at her, "You are enchantment personified. An angel creature, never before had I beheld a beauty such as you… I suppose, in a way, I have fallen for you the minute I saw you."

"Th-thank you…," Kim said, her voice growing thick from the racing emotions she felt at his words.

"Would you like to explore the forest, _cailín_?" asked Nuada.

"That would be lovely," Kim beamed at him.

"You may walk on into the forest first," he said, "I need to tie War Bonnet to a nearby tree. Wouldn't want him to fly away and leave us stranded here."

Kimberly watched him approach the large griffin to take the reins tied to the animal. Before he returned to her side, Kim thought she might as well go into the forest without him. The twinkling lights seemed to beckon her into the woods and she couldn't resist the temptation.

Kimberly saw a little tree stump a few feet deep into the forest and she sighed at what a perfectly pretty little picture it made. The tree stump had green plants curling and twirling all over it. The green stems and leaves curved into spirals at the tips and she saw that there were sweet little flowers growing all over as well. Red, spotted toadstools had sprouted all around it. Something was telling her heart that she should approach it and that there was something extraordinary about that little area.

"How sweet," she said.

"Why, that's nice of you to say!" a small gentle voice said, startling Kimberly.

The young Divini elf snapped her head back to look around at the source of the voice. Her heart pumped faster as her eyes could not see anyone around. Nuada still had not entered the forest and she wondered who was speaking to her.

"A Divini elf!" cried the voice excitedly, "I haven't seen one of those for centuries!"

"Who's there!?" Kimberly cried out.

"A very pretty one too!" said another voice belonging to another person Kimberly could not see.

"I knew she was special the minute we caught 'er scent!" said a masculine voice, "Why, if it isn't the prophesized child she is! Ne'er did me thinks I'd meet the likes of 'er!"

"Who are you?" Kimberly demanded, alarmed that they would know who she was by her scent.

"The prophesized child!," a few gasped. A flurry of rushed, excited voices could be heard and Kim spun around to look for who these people were.

Kimberly nearly shouted in surprise when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and gasped lightly when she saw a tiny person, not much taller than three inches tall floating about her right shoulder.

"A fairy!" Kimberly cried in shock as she studied the winged creature.

"Hmph!" snorted the little winged girl, "We're nothing like those beastly creatures you humans call fairies! We prefer the term doxies."

"Doxies?" Kimberly asked, puzzled, "But I thought all fairies were small winged creatures such as you."

Another doxy appeared before her and this one was a male doxy.

"Yer' right in thinkin' that them fairies are small and winged-like," he said, "But most fairies are vicious, mischievous little buggers! Most of 'em like to like to kill people simply for the fun of it and them tooth fairies like nothing better than to eat anything alive!"

"Horrid, barbaric things are fairies!" another little doxy appeared, "I dunno how did humans confused them with us! They entirely forgot our existence! No one mentions doxies anymore…"

Kimberly's eyes widened as more and more doxies began to show themselves before her. The little beings all had shiny wings that shone with the spectrum of the rainbow, similar to some insects'. They did not wear clothes but instead were covered in fur of different hues and some grew shiny scales of all types of color. Kimberly noticed that they had large cat-like eyes that dominated most of their faces.

"And what have we here?" came a deep masculine voice so suddenly that it startled all the doxies and Kimberly. The doxies squealed in fright and disappeared in an instant.

A tall figure approached from behind the trees and Kimberly was able to make out the outline of a man's broad shoulders but the rest of him didn't show until he stood in front of her in the shimmering lights.

Kimberly stared and stared at the man who stood before her. Never before had she seen a pretty boy such as this. He wasn't just pretty, he was beyond beautiful. The man wore a long black trench coat with gold buttons, black boots, black trousers and a white shirt that contrasted sharply with all his dark garments. She saw that he had long brunette hair reaching to his hips and that his hair shone and gleamed unlike anything she'd seen. His skin was pale, too pale but not powder white like hers and Nuada's. From this, she could tell that he wasn't an elf but Kimberly had a niggling feeling that he wasn't exactly human either. His face, it was too beautiful to be human.

A long straight aristocratic nose, slightly wide lips that were full and lush looking, his upper lip slightly wider than his bottom lip; giving him a more sensual look. He had dark eyebrows that slashed across his forehead in the most elegant yet condescending manner. Those slashing lines of hair made him look like he was born from a very esteemed family; as if he was a prince or nobleman – an arrogant face. And his eyes! Hazel and heavy lidded, with a light dusty rose hue surrounding those eyes, he looked like a man who had seen and tasted much of the pleasures the world had to offer. They were sexy eyes. Eyes that pulled you in and made you drown in them. Not quite as intense as Nuada's eyes but they were just as captivating. Bedroom eyes, her mother would call them. Eyes that beckoned you to join him in bed and do explicably naughty things. Looking into those eyes, Kimberly's doubts were confirmed and she knew with certainty that this man – creature, was definitely not human.

"Who are you?" she demanded, relief flooding her that her voice sounded commanding instead of fearful, "Or the better question would be; what are you?"

The man smiled broadly at her question and those sexy heavy lidded eyes of his gleamed with an evil glint that made Kimberly step back. He was dangerous and not to be trusted were the thoughts that immediately came to her.

"My name is Prince Lacrimosa of the clan McKinrara," he spoke, cultured voice that sounded husky and sensual just like the rest of him, "It's true, I am not human. Have not been for a long, long time. I am a Night Walker or what humans would call vampire. I kill and drink blood for sustenance and I cannot walk in the sunlight else I would burn to a crisp…Is that enough for you, little prophesized child?"

Kimberly didn't hesitate- she screamed as loud as she could.

"Nuadaaaaaaa!"

"Come now," he said, grinning devilishly, "Is that anyway to treat your future husband? I must admit that I am pleased to find the destined child is of great beauty…I was filled with such melancholy at the thought of bedding a hideous child bride…I will not think of it as a chore now!"

Kimberly turned and ran as fast as she could away from the vampire. Her mind was filled with only two thoughts and that was to find Nuada and to survive. It would be a risk to her safety if she dallied longer in the presence of that monster. Lacrimosa may have had the beauty of an angel but Kimberly knew that behind that beautifully sensual façade was an evil monstrosity. He was a killer and would hunt her down if she did not find Nuada fast.

Kimberly cried out when suddenly, out of no where, Lacrimosa appeared in front of her. Before she could stop her moving legs, she slammed hard into the vampire's broad chest. Had it been a human's chest, the force of the impact would have crashed them together onto the earth but the vampire stood still, unmoving. He was like a stone pillar or a statue and could not be budged. Kimberly was the one to collapse from the impact of the collision.

"Your elven prince will not come and save you now, little girl," he said triumphantly, "I have my men to keep him occupied and while they cut him down, I am going to fuck you!"

Kimberly screamed in fright at his declaration and she tried her best to push him away but he was powerful and heavy. She did not have the necessary strength required to even move his unbending form. Lacrimosa loomed on top of her like a heavy marble statue, pressing her struggling body onto the earth below them. He pushed his hips against her to stop her from moving and held her wrists in a strong grip that threatened to break her bones.

"Let go of me, bastard!" she screamed at him, hissing and spitting, "Let go of meeee!"

He slapped her hard across her face making her head recoil like a whiplash. The stinging pain and her dreading fear filled her eyes with tears. Kimberly immediately released another loud scream.

"Shut up," Lacrimosa said, deadpan. The vampire released her other wrist only to give her a powerful punch in the stomach. The blow was so strong that it made her eyes roll back and her whole body turned cold and clammy. Kimberly trembled from the pain and found that the blow had taken all the wind out of her lungs. She could not scream anymore and could barely think properly. Her fuzzy thoughts and weakened body could do nothing to stop the vampire from pushing her skirts up to her waist as he fumbled with his trousers. A part of her was sending alarm bells to herself that she was about to be raped but she couldn't do anything as her eyes drifted slowly shut. Kimberly was beginning to lose consciousness.

'Nuada…Help me…' she thought before darkness started to consume her.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm so glad that I was finally able to put this chapter up! Have been so busy with work and even though I wrote in it regularly it is 20 pages in length and I only ever managed to write bit by bit because of my fatigue from work. I'll talk a bit about some stuff regarding this chapter.

**Ancient gaelic:** I Googled some gaelic translations for this chapter. There were some terms of endearment I got from a romance novel in our library. Very useful indeed! :) I did my research and tried to find if there was anything I could use from the movie The Eagle which used some Scottish Gaelic in its dialogue but I didn't find anything there. The gaelic I used in this chappy is a mixture of some Irish gaelic and Scottish gaelic. If there are mistakes, please forgive me as I am not at all knowledgeable in these matters.

The cussing Kimberly was doing are as listed below:

1. _Go hifreann leat - _To hell with you

2._Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú -_ May the devil take you with him

3. _____Múchadh is bá ort -_ Smothering and drowning on you

4._______ Go n-ithe an cat thú, is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat - _May the cat eat you, and may the devil eat the cat!

**Lacrimosa:** I had planned for a vampire to turn up in this chappy for like, ages! I just did not know what he would look like and neither could I think of a name for him. I finally found my answer when I was browsing through the internet and stumbled across a picture of Lacrimosa, the BJD (ball-jointed doll) of Immortaly of Soul. This hunk stands at 80cm in height and was just too fucking gorgeous I just HAD to be inspired by him. I love looking at BJDs but I prefer strong masculine male BJDs as opposed to the slender, girly ones. If you're curious as to what Lacrimosa looks like, just Google Immortality of Soul Lacrimosa and you'll see his beautiful face plastered all over your screen! :9 If I were rich, I'd buy him in a heartbeat! Gorgeous motherfucking bastard! 3 Lacrimosa means 'weeping' in Latin.

**Doxies:** These creatures just came up on a whim. I wanted some tiny fae folk to meet Kim before she was attacked/abducted/kidnapped by Lacrimosa from the very beginning but couldn't decide. I feel that fairies in the Hellboy universe are scary little things and that they all resemble the tooth fairies we saw in Golden Army. Doxies are cuter than them but they aren't exactly you're typical Tinkerbell fairy either. I dunno, Hellboy just doesn't seem to go for the stereotypes to me. (Which is why I love it so much! Teehee!)

**The griffin War Bonnet:** War Bonnet is a Native American name of an eagle found in one of my mom's romance novels (once again! What would I do without romance novels? XD). I just decided to make him emerald green all over cuz' I was bored. So yeah...

I am so very happy with how this chappy turned out. I only proofread it once so I'm positive there are A LOT of typos. Don't hesitate to tell me in your reviews if you find any. I look forward to reviews just as any fanfic author would! :D It fills me such joy when you guys have nice things to say! Thank you to everyone who was reviewed!


End file.
